The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero
by Johny Blade
Summary: This is the awaited sequel of Half Ghost: Escape to Dimension 14'. With the help from Silver and a new identity. Danny is looking at a normal life in dimension 14. But that gets ruined by the Ghosts. And now the Justice league and the team is after Danny who they know as Shadow. Read how Danny gets out of this mess, Now!. And as well Review! Don't like?Don't read and Please review!
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**Hello People! I am Johny Blade! And this is the first chapter of 'The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero' Sequel of the 'Half ghost: Escape to dimension 14' which is the sequel of 'Half Ghost: Captured and Enslaved'... Wahoo! Yeah! this is my first trilogy. It is cool and I feel that It will be awesome! Okay. Too much happy. Now i present to you chapter 1**

**Warning! Warning! There might be somethings you might find offensive in this story like WTF am I writing. If you Don't wamt to read than I understand. Warning! Warning!  
**

**Genres (cause there are more than the story describes): Adventure, Sci-fi, Action and a tint of Humor**

**Now I shall start Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Life  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**(Disclaimer; I don't own Danny Phantom nor young Justice)**

* * *

Somewhere with in a different dimension, stood two figures. Both looking at a gateway like portal. one had raven black hair with icy blue eyes the other had silver hair with dark black ones. The raven hair boy were a jacket within which was a white T-shirt. The silver-haired boy wore a black trench coat. The raven haired boy was about 17 and the Silver haired one was 19.

"I guess this is it, Danny." said Silver.

"I'm sorry Silver but I don't think that I want to be a council member anymore." said Danny.

"That's nonsense, Danny. Once a member of the council of order, always a member of the council of order." said Silver.

"I know but I don't want to be in the hero business. Not anymore." said Danny giving Silver something from his hand. It was a mask. The mask had purple lightning on its left eye and bore a scary smile. **[Not sure how I should have described it but just go to google and search 'Darker than Black mask' It's a cool kind of mask]**

"Keep it." said Silver, not taking Danny's mask. "In case you need help. And something tells me that you will need it." said Silver.

"Though, seriously. A book shop? That's the best you had?" asked Danny looking through the portal which had bookshelves, filled with books

"I thought that if the astronaut thing didn't work you'd open a book shop." asked Silver. "Plus I'm pretty sure that you'd want a normal and quiet life.

"That was before I got experimented on. Not after." Danny said neutrally.

" And remember to always train your ghost powers. At least once a week. Oh! And If you need any books for the store you only have to ask and I'll go to Clockworks." said Silver simply.

"I don't think that he'd like you after your last encounter with him." said Danny rubbing his head.

"If what you told me of him was true than I don't think that he'd hold a grudge on me. 'Cause if he does than I'd just blackmail him." said Silver with a 'This-is0gonna-be-fun' expression.

"Just don't over do it." said Danny as he went in the portal and appeared in the book store and the portal closed.

"May the Alpha god be with you Danny cause if the Justice League gets on your tail. It will be hell for you." Silver said with a chuckle

"Plus a life running a book store will be as boring as hell." he said as he closed the portal.

* * *

**Hey. This is the first chapter and also the prologue. It was meant to be short.**

**But before you read this I'll want you to remember one thing.**

**"This is fiction! Anything is possible here!"**

**Now let me explain something to you. The dimension that Danny just went from to the dimension 14(Young Justice universe or dimension) was a very special dimension. When entered every other dimensions come to a standstill. No one will know what happened when they went in except themselves. Time masters like Clockwork are no exception. That's why Clockwork felt weird in 'half Ghost: Escape to Dimension 14' And this special Dimension had a very powerful effect for those who enter it as they will not age. Not even if they stay there for thousands of thousands of years.  
**

**In this dimension Danny was trained (For 3 years) by Silver Shadow (AN OC, in case you want to know who he is) in many different kinds of things.**

**Silver Shadow himself was trained in this dimension for over 12 thousand years and became very strong. How strong? I'll leave that up for your imagination. I'll only tell that he knows a lot of things and can give Superman a run for his money. And the 'Council of Order' thing you ask? I'll explain that in a future chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: New Identity

**Hello! It is I! Johny Blade. Now I know that most readers have already started to not want to read this story after the Things I said in the last chapter. Most of the things I said in that is just Bull. If your asking why a book store than I would say that the book store is kind of popular in Danny Phantom and teen Titans fan-fictions and please forgive me if I make any mistakes.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Identity**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice)**

* * *

**[Happy Harbor]**

* * *

'Happy Harbor, huh?' thought Danny as he was in his new house looking around. He thought that as he looked outside and saw a building that said the name of the place he was now gonna live in. It was morning but like everyone should look around Danny didn't. He just went back inside and explored his new home. The stores upper level was where he thought the people or customers would read the books if they needed to. The basement was, surprisingly, his home. A few rooms were there. His room, he thought, had a D symbol in the door. Two guest rooms to which he snorted. Ha had No friends for it. Then why?  
And also a kitchen and two bathrooms.

Also what confused him more was that the name of the book store. It was named 'Blank Page'. a weird name for a book store if he had to say. If he was ever asked that what described Silver in one word was very easy for him.

'Weird'

and that was just an understatement and he got a reply which he was not expecting.

"Hey! I resent that!" said a voice and Danny looked behind to see Silver leaning on a bookshelf. And within moments the bookshelf tilted back words and Silver vanished from sight and pushed it back straight.

"Sorry." he muttered and Danny sighed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Danny annoyed. He specifically told Silver to not to talk to him for a while.

"You see there is a problem." said Silver.

"What kind of problem?" Danny asked back, not liking of having more problems than there already are for him.

"Well. Since you don't exist in this Dimension. I kind of had to give you a new name and other details about you. And I'm here to tell you that I already picked them out and put it in the internet.

"What did you name me?" asked Danny.

"Daniel Grayger. Born in 19XX. Age 18 and etcetera." said Silver nervously.

" I'm seventeen and You know that you could have at least given me a cooler name." said Danny.

" Like what?" asked Silver.

"Like... I got nothing." Danny said, ashamed himself that couldn't come up with a cooler name.

"Well. You don't have to worry about anyone finding out that you're not from 'here' and if you're not 18 than you can't live alone. You're still a minor remember?." said Silver.

"Yeah. Anything else?" asked Danny.

"Nothing." said Silver as he summoned a portal from behind and started walking to it.

"Hold right there mister." said Danny stopping Silver in his tracks.

"Y-y-yes?" asked Silver.

"Is there anything I should know about?" asked Danny.

"Nothing and I gotta hurry. Gotta get Laura back from school" was his reply.

"Tell her than uncle Danny said 'Hi'" said Danny and Silver replied 'Okay' and went inside his portal.

After a few moments of figuring of why Silver was nervous Danny said.

"I am in deep (beep) aren't I?" he asked himself knowing that Silver was not letting him let go of the hero business that easy.

"Guess I can't do anything about it." he told himself again then stopped.

'I seriously need to stop talking to myself.' he thought

_'Well you still have me.' _said another voice inside him.

'I didn't really hear from you for a long time. What happened to you?' he thought back to the voice in his head.

_'Oh you know. Just been hanging around seeing your "training".'_ said the voice.

'And I thought I missed your dry comical acts... Dan' he thought again as he looked into Dans red eyes in his mind-scape.

_'I thought so'_ Dan thought back. _'So... Book store huh?'_

'Sometimes I don't understand that guy.' Though Danny as he went outside opened the shutter and flipped the Closed sign to open and went behind the computer and entered his mind scape to talk to Dan again.

_' Neither do I myself... You know you have actually gotten strong after you're little training with the Shadow Demon. Show me how much you have grown boy.' _thought Dan back at Danny with a wicked smile._  
_

'You're on, Dan!' yelled back Danny at his previous evil half which he made peace with during his experimental days. And at the moment charged at his evil previous half. And so did Dan at his good half.

When they both were less than five feet from the other, they vanished. Then they appeared in front of the other and their that they made from their energy swords clashed with the other.

Danny was shocked. How did Dan know to do that?

'How? he asked/thought as he pressed on more on Dan just defended himself by pushing the swords back at Danny.

_'I was there when you were being trained remember?'_ Dan replied.

'So you're as strong as me?" asked/thought Danny again.

_'Yes and I know your every move'_

'This "sparring" battle just got a whole lot interesting.' he thought as he and Dan gets caught greenish blue flash that enveloped them both.

* * *

**[In Mount Justice, Happy Harbor] P.S: This is the next Day of Season 1 episode 7: Denial**

* * *

The team was relaxing today. In the cave were Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Megan and Superboy. They knew that Aqualad went of to Atlantis.

"Aah! Man is it good to be out of that helmets control." said Kid Flash a.k.a. Wally.

"Wally you already said that like 8 times already. Would you suck it up already." whined Artemis.

"I can't help it. I just like to have my own free will again." said Wally and Robin chuckled.

"What?" asked both Artemis and wally in unison.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." said Robin.

"You know. I don't think anything could ruin this day." said Wally and the alarm went off with a few big explosions.

"You just had to ask." said Artemis.

"Team. I want all of you to get out of the Cave." said Batman's voice.

"What? Is this an escape drill or something?" asked Megan.

"We don't have escape drill's." said Robin as he was now in his hero outfit.

"Hurry already guys! We'll need all the help we could get!" came in Flash's voice now.

"But we don't have our leader." said Superboy who turned off the TV.

"Stop talking! And come already!" said another voice but this time it was Superman as he got blown away by a missile.

The team made no waste of time and went out of the Cave using the beta tubes. And when they got out and saw what was happening they saw shocked them.

It was Superman, Batman, Flash and some other leaguers fighting some weird people. They were glowing and whenever any of the leaguers were attacking, they would just pass through their targets.

"Bow Down to me! For I am Skulker! The Ghost Zones greatest hunter!" said one of them who had fiery green hair that actually was made of green fire and mechanical body.

"Ghost Zone?" asked Kid Flash, confused.

* * *

**Ghosts. what the hell! how did ghosts get in dimension 14 you ask? well I'll tell that in the next chapter where Danny fights not only skulker but other ghosts as well saving this new dimension. And sorry but that's it for this chapter folks.**

* * *

**Here is a Sneak peek for the next chapter:**

* * *

**Superman, being the leader of the Justice League, came out of the annoying revelation of their new enemy. And then took a few steps towards the new 'hero' and asked.**

**"Who are you?" he asked.**

**Danny did nothing but smile under his mask and threw all the ghosts inside the portal to the ghost zone then closed it. "I am known as Shadow's Phantom. But you may address me as 'Shadow'." he said then vanished in a reddish green smoke, along with Skulker.**

* * *

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows, Phantoms and Ghosts

**I****'m back! With the new chapter and don't mind if I say this but would it really hurt to review people?**

* * *

**Last Time on The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero:**

* * *

**'How? he asked/thought as he pressed on more on Dan just defended himself by pushing the swords back at Danny.**

**_'I was there when you were being trained remember?'_ Dan replied.**

**'So you're as strong as me?" asked/thought Danny again.**

**_'Yes and I know your every move'_**

**'This "sparring" battle just got a whole lot interesting.' he thought as he and Dan got caught greenish blue flash that enveloped them both.**

* * *

**The team made no waste of time and went out of the Cave using the beta tubes. And when they got out and saw what was happening they saw shocked them.**

**It was Superman, Batman, Flash and some other leaguers fighting some weird people. They were glowing and whenever any of the leaguers were attacking, they would just pass through their targets.**

**"Bow Down to me! For I am Skulker! The Ghost Zones greatest hunter!" said one of them who had fiery green hair that actually was made of green fire and mechanical body.**

**"Ghost?" asked Kid Flash, confused.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shadows, Phantoms and Ghosts**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

"Ghost Zone?' asked Wally in confusion, again.

"Would you stop talking and help us already?" asked Artemis as she fired an arrow at who they thought was Skulker.

Meanwhile Skulker was attacking Batman and Superman. Not seeing the arrow coming Artemis thought that it would work but from nowhere with the noise of a guitar strum loud a weirdly pink punch came and blasted the arrow.

"Not so fast, Dipstick!" said another voice. And from behind Skulker came another person who was glowing as well and had the same fiery hair. But the hair this time was blue. And moments a big robot came. (Its Technus)

* * *

Danny still in his mindscape, battling Dan. Their sword were clashing with the other. And some ecto-blasts were thrown as well.

They were both fighting when suddenly-

BOOOM

A loud explosion was heard stopping the two from their 'sparring'.

_'What now?'_ asked Dan as his blade disappeared and Danny's did as well.

'Don't know. Maybe something is happening in the real world?' he suggested.

_'Maybe.'_ said Dan, uncertain.

'Think we should check it out?' asked Danny.

_'We'll if our shop gets robbed in the opening day it won't be a good thing for us. I think we should._' said Dan.

'No need to act so mean.' said Danny.

_'Just go already.'_ said Dan and Danny's body vanished to the real world.

When Danny appeared, well his mind appeared back to the real world. He looked at the window and saw what he hoped to avoid. He didn't think that the ghosts would be here. Hell! This was six dimensions away from where he last stayed.

_'Okay. This is just getting annoying'_ said Dan in Danny's mind.

'Don't I know it.' thought back Danny as he was going outside.

'_Are you really going to go?'_ asked Dan.

'Yes. Plus I don't want this new place I'm staying in destroyed.' Danny thought back grimly.

_'Just finish this quickly.'_ said Dan in Danny's mind.

Danny was heading outside and conveniently the mask was lying right in front of him. And thinking that he would look cool Danny took the mask and put it on. When Danny went outside and what he saw surprised him. There were some people fighting the ghosts. But what was more surprising that there were like twenty ghosts wrecking havoc in Happy harbor. Though what confused him was that the ghosts being here.

Not wanting anyone to be suspicious of his store Danny went invisible and intangible and went near the fight. But as he was going there a kid wearing a funny outfit went flying passed him. Danny was a little scared but let go off his breath noticing that the boy didn't hit his store. But one of Skulkers missile went passed him and reacted by hitting the missile with one of his ecto blasts. And thus destroying the missile in process.

Everyone else looked at where that blast came from and saw Danny but since he was wearing his mask and his hood on, they did not see his face.

when Skulker and the other Ghosts looked at Danny, a white ring appeared in his mid line. The ring parted from the other. His hood disappeared and he was wearing a white cape that was black on the inside. And his hair was white. But since the Justice League didn't know what his hair color actually was the assumed that it was already white.

Skulker, knowing that white light and hair anywhere just smiled.

"You know, Whelp. Last time you escaped me but this time it won't be so easy." said Skulker as he launched some more missiles at him.

"Who said that I would want to escape this time, Skulker?" asked Danny as he made a shield on the missiles and the missiles exploded inside the shield.

"By the way, did you learn any new moves? Cause with them you can't beat us." said Skulker the other ghosts stood behind him, ready to fight. The Ghosts knew that the only one to beat them was the ghost child and no one else of this dimension.

"Seriously? Ganging up against me?" asked Danny. "That hardly seems fair you."

And the ghosts attacked him all at once. Skulker, Ember, Thecnus, The Lunch Lady and surprisingly The box Ghost as well. The Ghosts were all attacking the new hero and he was dodging them all without even breaking a sweat, literally.

On the other side of the battle field the Justice League and Young Justice were looking at the battle with amazement. They all were trying to beat these new 'villains' for a little over half an hour now. And this new kid just comes out of nowhere and is beating these 'villains' down like they were nothing.

Danny was not really having a hard time at all. He was actually thinking that the ghosts were going easy on him.

"You know Skulker. I really didn't think you of all people would go easy on me." said Danny as he kicked Skulker in the face and dodged another of Embers attack.

"I will! have your pelt up my wall, Whelp!" yelled Skulker.

"Is it just me? Or is it that, dipstick over here has gotten better?" asked Ember as she looked Danny move in their fight.

"Yep! I just got stronger. Like I will for the rest of my natural life" said Danny as he went invisible and got down on the ground then used his ghost energy and combined it with his new ability's he learned from Silver and trapped all the Ghosts inside a weird green-red ecto shield. And then his eyes glowed under his mask but still with the hole on the mask for his eyes made his glowing eyes show. Seeing the glowing left green and right red eyes made all the ghosts stop struggling. But the shield got smaller and Skulker's head is now sticking out of the shield.

And with a flick of his finger Danny made a portal, a big portal to the ghost zone. But before throwing the ghosts to the ghost zone Danny strolled towards the shield and took the real skulker out of his armor by making his arm intangible his arm and before Skulker could do anything Danny took the real Skulker. And with Danny's hand out came a small green blob with a squeaky voice which said.

"Put me down! I am Skulker! Fear me!" said Skulker.

"I still can't believe that your this small on the inside Skulker." said Danny. But in reality he was actually he was making other plans for Skulker.

The League froze in their spots. They couldn't believe that all this time they had fought a small green blob and badly losing as well to it. A BLOB! Their pride was having a meltdown. Obviously it took a... very heavy blow.

Superman, being the leader of the Justice League, came out of the annoying revelation of their new enemy. And then took a few steps towards the new 'hero' and asked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Danny did nothing but smile under his mask and threw all the ghosts inside the portal to the ghost zone then closed it. "I am known as Shadow's Phantom. But you may address me as 'Shadow'." he said then vanished in a reddish green smoke, along with Skulker.

After a minute of silence Flash spoke.

"What just happened?" Flash asked.

* * *

**This is it for now folks! And I would like to thank all those who read this story till now.**

* * *

**Next time on the Shadow of a Ghostly Hero:  
**

* * *

**"I don't know what you're talking about." said Skulker and before he knew it, he was thrown at the ground, really hard. And before he could phase through the wall he was tied in a glowing green endoplasmic lasso made by Danny.**

**Danny didn't say anything and just dragged Skulker to the bathroom.**

**"Now" said Danny as he held Skulker above the toilet seat. "I'll ask again and I want a straight answer. Any funny business and I will dip you inside the _toilet water _."**

**"Okay! Okay! I'll talk. Just don't dip me in that water." said Skulkers squeaky voice as he knew what Danny might do to him.**

**"Talk." Danny ordered the small blob.**

* * *

**Bye Bye for now!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion and Interrogation

**Hello people! Are you ready for another chapter of 'The shadow of a Ghostly hero'? I bet you are! Or not. Maybe you are!**

* * *

**Last Time on The shadow of a Ghostly Hero:**

**"Yep! I just got stronger. Like I will for the rest of my natural life" said Danny as he went invisible and got down on the ground then used his ghost energy and combined it with his new ability's he learned from Silver and trapped all the Ghosts inside a weird green-red ecto shield. And then his eyes glowed under his mask but still with the hole on the mask for his eyes made his glowing eyes show. Seeing the glowing left green and right red eyes made all the ghosts stop struggling. But the shield got smaller and Skulker's head is now sticking out of the shield.**

**Danny did nothing but smile under his mask and threw all the ghosts inside the portal to the ghost zone then closed it. "I am known as Shadow's Phantom. But you may address me as 'Shadow'." he said then vanished in a reddish green smoke, along with Skulker.**

**After a minute of silence Flash spoke.**

**"What just happened?" Flash asked.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice)**

**Chapter 4: Confusion and Interrogation  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

"Batman, Do you have anything on this 'Shadow' character?" asked Superman.

"I'm... not sure." said Batman, uncertain.

Everyone looked at Batman, surprised. Batman always knew. Even when he didn't knew, he had a hunch.

Batman was thinking something else. no one knew who this person was. No one knew who he might even be. and he was already really strong when they just saw him fight. but what really concerned him was that this new character said that he would become stronger as long as he lived. so the real question remained.

'Is he a friend or a foe?'

* * *

Danny, was now in his house, with Skulker in his hand. skulker was still yelling his lungs out telling Danny to let him go. Danny was actually wanting to interrogate the small blob and so he did what he wanted.

"How did you and the ghosts get all the way out here?" asked Danny as he stopped Skulker's pathetic screaming by squeezing him in his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Skulker and before he knew it, he was thrown at the ground, really hard. And before he could phase through the wall he was tied in a glowing green endoplasmic lasso made by Danny.

Danny didn't say anything and just dragged Skulker to the bathroom.

"Now" said Danny as he held Skulker above the toilet seat. "I'll ask again and I want a straight answer. Any funny business and I will dip you inside the _toilet water _."

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk. Just don't dip me in that water." said Skulkers squeaky voice as he knew what Danny might do to him.

"Talk." Danny ordered the small blob.

"The Ghost Zone shifts its host Human/material plain dimension every fifty years and then a portal between the Ghost Zone and the Human realm stays open for half and hour. I swear that's everything. Please don't hurt me." exclaimed Skulker in fear as he saw Danny's green and red eyes glow when he was almost finished.

"Remember this Skulker. If you or any of the ghost comes back in the human world. Then I will kill them in sight. Even if they are already dead." threatened Danny as a smaller Portal to the Ghost Zone appeared beneath Skulker and dropped him.

'Why do I get the feeling that Silver is behind all of this?' Thought Danny to himself but Dan answered him.

_'Maybe because he is.' _said Dan.

'Like he always is.' thought Danny back at Dan.

_'Any idea who those geeks in the weird outfits are?' _asked Dan.

'Don't know. Don't care.' said Danny in his mind.

_'They looked like they were really tough.' _said Dan.

"They didn't even make a dent on the ghosts.' said Danny as he walked back to the store above ground.

_'Maybe that was because they didn't have any ghost hunting equipments. Silver did say that D8 was one of the two or three dimensions in Omega K block that had ghost problems to have ghost hunting things, right?' _asked Dan.

'True' said Danny as he sat in his chair, behind the desk. After a minute or two Danny's first customer came in.

"Hey." said the guy.

"Hey. Can I help you with anything?" asked Danny.

"Yes. I'm Kenny. Is this a book store?" asked Kenny.

"Yes. What kind of book would you like to buy?" asked Danny.

* * *

The team were inside the Cave right now. The League were back at their watch tower in space.

Everyone was thinking what had happened not just an hour ago. People like Batman. Superman, Robin and Superboy were thinking if this new person was a good guy or a bad guy. Because they would be lying if they didn't say that the fight between the new 'villains'. If they could even call them that and the mysterious 'hero' was not impressive at all.

Others like Kid Flash and Flash were thinking if the 'villains' were really ghosts or something else. Actually they were the only one's who thought that. And everyone else was thinking that they might be losing their touch in crime fighting.

"Who was that guy?" asked Robin for the sixth time.

"Stop asking that same question over and over again." said Superboy. He too was asking that question to himself.

"He's not in any data base. There is no one named Shadow's Phantom in the internet and that guy just made us look like fools." said Wally.

"And not just that. Those 'Ghosts' destroyed most of Happy harbor and we were able to do nothing about it. And that guy is the only one who was able to stop him." said Artemis.

"There is no such thing as ghosts!" exclaimed Wally, being a 'man of science'. " Science: Yes!. Magic: Maybe but ghosts? Hell No!"

"Than what do you think those things are?" asked Artemis with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. Meta-humans maybe?" said Wally.

Robin, Superboy and Megan did an invisible sigh.

"There they go again." said Megan as he came out of the kitchen.

"Miss M. Did you find anything on 'Shadow's mind?" asked Robin.

"As surprising as it is. No. I wasn't able to read his mind. As if there were mental barriers there." said Megan.

"Think we should tell the league that?" asked Wally who was done quarreling with Artemis now.

"Maybe after Aqualad returns from his 'trip'." said Robin.

"Then what now?" asked Superboy.

"Try to relax and forget about what happened." said Robin as he crashes on the couch beside Superboy.

* * *

**That's it for today!**

* * *

**Next time on The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero:**

* * *

**The team had not talked since a few minutes ago. Things were awfully quiet till a female robotic voice was heard and Aqualad came out from the tube.**

**Aqualad, noticing that there was a glum atmosphere between all of the teammates and spoke.**

**"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.**

**"You see Kaldur." began Robin and started the story.**

* * *

**_'Well. This is Dimension 14. One of the 8 dimensions that don't need a council member to protect them.' _said Dan.**

**'If what I'm reading is true then some of these guys could beat most of us. With the exception or Silver, Gohan and possibly me. I mean us. I mean... you know what I mean.' said Danny to Dan.**

* * *

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations and Information'

**Hey! I'm back! And this is the fifth chapter of the Shadow of a Ghostly hero. here some things about the 'Council of Order will e revealed. Interested right?**

* * *

**Last Time on 'The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero':**

* * *

**_'Any idea who those geeks in the weird outfits are?' _asked Dan.**

**'Don't know. Don't care.' said Danny in his mind.**

**_'They looked like they were really tough.' _said Dan.**

**"They didn't even make a dent on the ghosts.' said Danny as he walked back to the store above ground.**

* * *

**"Miss M. Did you find anything on 'Shadow's mind?" asked Robin.**

**"As surprising as it is. No. I wasn't able to read his mind. As if there were mental barriers there." said Megan.**

**"Think we should tell the league that?" asked Wally who was done quarreling with Artemis now.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice)**

**Chapter 5: Explanations and Informations  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

The team had not talked since a few minutes ago. Things were awfully quiet till a female robotic voice was heard and Aqualad came out from the tube.

Aqualad, noticing that there was a glum atmosphere between all of the teammates and spoke.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"You see Kaldur." began Robin and started the story.

* * *

'Remember this Dan that I am doing research for me not because you won that argument.' said Danny to Dan.

_'Either ways like I said. Since the Ghost Zones host dimension is Dimension 14 now. We might see these 'heroes' later. And I'm pretty sure that we would meet them again. And they did not seem that they liked us when we beat the ghosts when they fought them for sometime an had no progress.'_ said Dan.

'Yes but they were doing a bad job t saving the town. I had to intervene sooner or later.' said Danny as he sat down on his bed in a lotus position and put his mask in front of him.

After a few seconds the mask flattened and it became a Ki board of a computer and a hologram appeared in front of him showing his fights against the ghosts, including the glances he did at the 'heroes'. He poked on the 'heroes' faces on the hologram and they all formulated in a list. But when he clicked on a face of the list.

Nothing happened.

'What the-?' thought Danny to himself and stopped, think why did they mask o nothing.

_'You aren't logged in Sherlock.' _said Dan sarcastically.

'Oh yeah. Not logged in... I knew that" said Danny out loud and pressed a button the the board and a slot appeared beside the boar.

The slot was in the shape of a hand. Danny the put his hand on the board. Many might have thought that the slot was for Danny's hand but Danny had to put some of his aura for access.

After a small but faint flash from his eyes that was barely noticeable Danny clicked on the 'Enter' button and did what he was doing before he found out that he was not logged in.

"Can't believe that I'm still in the mainframe of the master computer. I thought I dropped out of the council." said Danny to himself but then stopped typing as a thought came to his min.

'So that's why I'm still able to log in on the master computer. Silver didn't took me out of the council. Why that dirty little jackass Silver Shadow.' thought Danny as he poked Superman's face in the screen on the hologram.

_'You gotta admit that he s one sneaky fellow.' _said Dan as he too was looking at the screen with anticipation.

'Yes but he didn't have to hide the fact that he didn't take me out of the council's mainframe database.' said Danny as he pressed 'Enter' again an the info shocked him.

_'Well. This is Dimension 14. One of the 8 dimensions that don't need a council member to protect them.' _said Dan.

'If what I'm reading is true than some of these guys could beat most of us. With the exception or Silver, Gohan and possibly me. I mean us. I mean... you know what I mean.' said Danny to Dan.

* * *

"And that's it" explained Robin, again to Kaldur as Kaldur wanted to be explained of the situation He did explain it but it's night. And he, Wally and Kaldur were the only one's up right now.

"I do not understand. In all my life I have never thought that there could be such things." said Aqualad referring to ghosts.

"See?! Even Kaldur agrees with me." said Wally flaring his arms in the air.

"Oh shut, Wally. So, any ideas on what we should do about these 'ghosts'?" asked Robin.

"Has the league said anything about it?" asked Kaldur.

"No." replied robin.

"Than we must wait... for the time being." said Kaldur.

* * *

Danny was now finished with reading. He read all about The Justice League, The Justice League Junior. Every one of its members secrets, names. Code name and Real name as well. Including things he could use to blackmail any of them if he ever gets captured by them.

'All that was interesting.' thought Danny.

_'Interesting? Those guys are more the problems that have became ours now.' _said Dan.

'Oh don't be so negative. I think giving them wild goose chases time to time will be fun' thought Danny as he was looking at the stars from his porch which was on the top floor of the building.

_'Say that when they have us strapped down on an experiment table.' _said Dan darkly and Danny's face darkened as well.

"Don't ever mention that again." said Danny out loud thinking that nobody was there to hear him but sadly and unfortunately someone did.

* * *

**Sorry but that's it for now!**

* * *

**Next time on 'The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero':**

* * *

**Batman was patrolling the city. But not Gotham like he is used to. Tonight he was patrolling Happy Harbor. Even though it was a peacefully quiet place. He came here to take his mind of the battle that took place hours ago. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. But no matter what he tried he was not able to take his head off the 'supernatural' event.**

* * *

**Danny was looking as the hero left. He was not shocked, not amused, not angry. Just annoyed.**

**Danny was annoyed that the 'hero' would ever think that going in a kids house for no reason at all is paroling. Danny thought that Batman was paroling the streets for crime but he knew that Batman only patrols the streets of Gotham and not Happy Harbor. Something was off.**

* * *

**Danny, knowing where Batman lived teleported to Gotham to an unsuspecting Wayne mansion, as Shadow.**

* * *

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Batman meets Danny

**Hi ya guys! It's me! And I'm back! With chapter six of the Shadow of a Ghostly Hero!**

**Last time on 'The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero':**

* * *

**"See?! Even Kaldur agrees with me." said Wally flaring his arms in the air.**

**"Oh shut, Wally. So, any ideas on what we should do about these 'ghosts'?" asked Robin.**

**"Has the league said anything about it?" asked Kaldur.**

**"No." replied robin.**

**"Than we must wait... for the time being." said Kaldur.**

* * *

**_'Interesting? Those guys are more the problems that have became ours now.' _said Dan.**

**'Oh don't be so negative. I think giving them wild goose chases time to time will be fun' thought Danny as he was looking at the stars from his porch which was on the top floor of the building.**

**_'Say that when they have us strapped down on an experiment table.' _said Dan darkly and Danny's face darkened as well.**

**"Don't ever mention that again." said Danny out loud thinking that nobody was there to hear him but sadly and unfortunately someone did.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or Young Justice)**

**Chapter 6: Batman, meet Danny  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

[Batman's side of the story]

Batman was patrolling the city. But not Gotham like he is used to. Tonight he was patrolling Happy Harbor. Even though it was a peacefully quiet place. He came here to take his mind of the battle that took place hours ago. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. But no matter what he tried he was not able to take his head off the 'supernatural' event.

Ghosts weren't supposed to exist. There was no scientific explanation as such. Though he thought those two sentences that were in his mind came of a bit too much like Kid Flash. Batman didn't think about that. It was giving him a headache already.

And this Shadow's Phantom character was new to him as well. Though he thought that maybe this new 'hero' was a ghost as well. Shadow seemed to be a powerful kind of hero. Talking down all the 'ghosts' all at the same time was not easy. Though technically he did not beat the ghosts. Just _opened a portal to another dimension_ as he thought judging by the weird glow from the other side of the portal.

Opening portals to another dimension was usually made by those who use magic. But when he asked Giovanni about what kind of magic it was. There was no straight answer to it. He was told that it was a kind of magic that Giovanni never saw _or_ heard of.

But what baffled Batman the most was when the new 'hero' said

_"Yep! I just got stronger. Like I will for the rest of my natural life"_

_Natural life..._

_Natural life..._

_Stronger..._

_Natural life..._

Natural life? Remarkably, no one seemed to notice of what the 'hero' said. If this Shadow character was a ghost than why would he have a natural life. Ghosts are what is said to be the living dead. But not zombie living dead.

Batman was suddenly interrupted from his thought when semi-yell was heard. He heard that from the newest enhancement of his suit.

Looking down he saw a boy who what looked like was thinking about something and then said something. Batman heard that he said was something about shutting up and Dan and walked back inside.

Usually Batman would think this as nothing and was going head back to Gotham using a beta tube that was around the corner of the book shop in which the kid who talked to himself went in.,

Batman stopped moving and thought what just happened. The kid who was _talking_ to himself went in the book store. Quickly rushing to the top of the building, Batman went in the store and saw the kid walking downstairs. And not wanting to hurt the child Batman said

"Freeze." he ordered and the kid looked at him with his dark blue eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" asked the boy.

Batman looked at the kid, surprised somewhat. For both the reason of the boy not knowing him and him living in a book store.

"You live in a book store?" asked Batman.

"Yes and no." replied the boy to whom Batman looked at weirdly.

"Now are you gonna answer who you are or do I have to call the cops?" asked the boy.

"It's okay." said Batman and left the place.

[Danny's side of the story]

Danny was looking as the hero left. He was not shocked, not amused, not angry. Just annoyed.

Danny was annoyed that the 'hero' would ever think that going in a kids house for no reason at all is paroling. Danny thought that Batman was paroling the streets for crime but he knew that Batman only patrols the streets of Gotham and not Happy Harbor. Something was off.

So thinking that there must be something wrong, Danny went inside his barroom which was underground then turned into Shadow and went outside looking for Batman.

When Danny went outside he was looking for the Dark knight. Batman was nowhere to be seen. But then looked around to hear a weird female ish voice and saw that around the corner, was batman who had just disappeared. Danny was kind of confused then remembered that some in this dimension used a technology called beta tubes or something to travel.

Danny, knowing where Batman lived teleported to Gotham to an unsuspecting Wayne mansion, as Shadow.

* * *

**Stay tuned and read the next chapter I might just give you all a list of Danny's powers. And I am sorry for the short chapter cause it was only about Batman meeting Danny and suspecting him about something and the next chapter may be small as well. That's all for today! Till then bye!**

* * *

**Next Time on 'The Shadow f a Ghostly Hero:**

* * *

**"Nice place you have here Bats." said the voice and batman quickly pot his mask on and turned with a bat-a-rang in hand and saw Shadow looking at his stuff.**

**Since he was wearing his mask Batman couldn't tell if he was amused at his things or looking at them in awe or just observing them.**

**"What are you doing here?' asked batman and Shadow chuckled inside his mask.**

* * *

**"If you do intervene then I _WILL_ not hesitate to kill you." said Shadow and he heard his voice no more.**

**Batman stood there for a few moments before going to his room to think about what just happened and change to his normal cloths.**

* * *

**BEY! See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Batman Meets Shadow

**Hey guys! I'm back! And Like I promised. I will show you the list of Danny's powers, new and old, all of them! But not right now... Don't be disappointed guys. I'll give the list at the end of the chapter. And if I don't then I hope you all remember remind as I am quite forgetful these days.**

* * *

**Lat time on 'The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero':**

* * *

**"Freeze." he ordered and the kid looked at him with his dark blue eyes.**

**"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" asked the boy.**

**Batman looked at the kid, surprised somewhat. For both the reason of the boy not knowing him and him living in a book store.**

**"You live in a book store?" asked Batman.**

**"Yes and no." replied the boy to whom Batman looked at weirdly.**

* * *

**When Danny went outside he was looking for the Dark knight. Batman was nowhere to be seen. But then looked around to hear a weird female ish voice and saw that around the corner, was batman who had just disappeared. Danny was kind of confused then remembered that some in this dimension used a technology called beta tubes or something to travel.**

**Danny, knowing where Batman lived teleported to Gotham to an unsuspecting Wayne mansion, as Shadow.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice)**

**Chapter 7: Batman meets Shadow**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Batman was back in the Batcave getting ready to take off his hero cloths. Though he had to admit that the boy living in the store thing was not usual. So being him he started to search about this child when he realized that he did not know what the boy's name was. He was about to leave the computer and go back to his room but before he heard a noise.

Thinking that it was Alfred he did nothing but that was when an unfamiliar voice said.

"Nice place you have here Bats." said the voice and batman quickly pot his mask on and turned with a bat-a-rang in hand and saw Shadow looking at his stuff.

Since he was wearing his mask Batman couldn't tell if he was amused at his things or looking at them in awe or just observing them.

"What are you doing here?' asked batman and Shadow chuckled inside his mask.

"What seems to be funny?" asked Batman.

"So anxious to get to the point aren't you?" asked Shadow.

"Talk." demanded batman as he got ready to throw his weapon.

"Batman, Mr. Wayne." said Shadow with a deep sigh. "You are the most intelligent of all the leager's. And I'm pretty sure that you won't attack me without hearing me out."

"How can you be so sure?" asked batman.

"Because I know everything about you, the Leager's, Justice League Junior. Everything." said Shadow and Batman's eyes widen in shock.

"How?" asked Batman.

Danny couldn't have understood if that was a question or a demand and spoke.

"Do not interfere when Ghosts attack and-" but before he could finished Batman interrupted him.

"We shall protect our planet from them. And we shall do no such thing." he said in a threatening tone.

"Because the ghosts are my problem, not your. And even if you do than there is nothing you can do to stop them. You yourself knew that." said Shadow and batman seemed to have admitted defeat.

"And besides... think about it like this... I'll do it for you. But do not intervene when I am doing my job. You understand that?" said Shadow but Batman didn't say a word.

"I shall take that silence as a yes. And remember..." said shadow trailing off and Batman raised an eyebrow at him and he vanished.

When he vanished Batman thought he was up to something but quickly diminished the thought as he heard Shadow's voice again.

"If you do intervene then I _WILL_ not hesitate to kill you." said Shadow and he heard his voice no more.

Batman stood there for a few moments before going to his room to think about what just happened and change to his normal cloths.

* * *

Danny teleported back to his home and turned back human. Knowing that the League _might_ not interfere when fight ghosts. Though Danny knew that the ghosts would only show up for a few times cause learing things from one of the powerful and ruthless(Silver) beings in the 17 Omega K block dimensions had made him a bit ruthless as well.

_'A little? You are just as ruthless as me when I was a reality. The only difference between you and me is that you don't kill for fun and want peace.'_ said Dan.

'Maybe so. He _is_ the Assassin Lord.' thought Danny.

_'True.' _said dan.

"Plus one must kill to survive these days. Especially when The Shadow Alliance is in the lose." Danny muttered out loud and went in his room to sleep.

That night was filled with nothing but nightmares and in dream Danny thought.

_'Maybe getting out of the training dimension was a bad thing.'_

* * *

**That's all for today guys! And no. Before you ask I did not forget about the list of Danny's powers which I promised. And here. it. is!:  
**

_**Super strength**_

_**Flight**_

_**Intangibility **_

_**Invisibility**_

_**Teleportation**_

_**Opening Portals to anywhere (including dimensions)  
**_

_**A little bit of Super speed called Extreme speed which allows one to move faster than the eye could see for a short time.  
**_

_**Ice Powers**_

_**Making swords and other weapons like shields, lances, bows and arrows guns etc. with his energy**_

_**Shrinking but only as small as a fly cause if too much than he's body can't hold all the power inside and might explode  
**_

_**His Ghostly Wail**_

_**The first two power Overloads of the four (which I may explain in a future chapter and I claim that I AM the owner of this attack. Who ever wants to use it than you can talk to me about it! And if I say no... than deal with it)**_

_**Ecto Crap  
**_

_**Energy balls and/or Ki blasts from DBZ**_

_**Releasing massive amount of power to increase his own or to intimidate his oppounents **_

_**Way! More knowledge than he had on the series and could out smart most of his enemy's without **_

_**Physic**_

_**Telekinesis **_

_**And some others that I can't recall now**_

* * *

**And that will be all for now. Please. If you want to know what the four _Power Overloads_ are than don't hesitate to PM me**

* * *

**Next time on 'The Shadow of A Ghostly Hero':**

* * *

**'Maybe being Goth is contagious.' thought Danny.**

**_'Maybe. I mean even you are turning into one.'_ said Dan inside his head.**

* * *

**_'Why am I not surprised? Even in human form you can give people chills riding up their spines.'_ said Dan in his head but Danny ignored him but grinned.**

**He was having other thoughts like why was the Boy Wonder, Batman's partner, Richard Dick Grayson of the 'flying Graysons' doing here?**

**Research on Ghosts? possibility.**

**Batman sent him? After last night? Maybe.**

**_'Maybe the first one is correct.'_ said Dan, mocking him.**

**'I said shut up you!" yelled Danny at him.**


	8. Chapter 8: Encounters

**Hey you guys! I'm back with another chapter! Though I would have liked it if you all reviewed it more cause I planned to get at least 20 reviews before chapter 10.**

**I just remembered something. Any of you want me to put Dani here? I could do it. Though it will only cause the drama and junk. Maybe some Danny and Dani father daughter thing or even a Robin and Dani thing here WINK WINK. XD. Tell me what you think in PM or maybe a review.**

* * *

**Last time on 'The Shadow of a Ghostly hero':**

**"Because I know everything about you, the Leager's, Justice League Junior. Everything." said Shadow and Batman's eyes widen in shock.**

**"How?" asked Batman.**

**Danny couldn't have understood if that was a question or a demand and spoke.**

**"Do not interfere when Ghosts attack and-" but before he could finished Batman interrupted him.**

**"We shall protect our planet from them. And we shall do no such thing." he said in a threatening tone.**

* * *

**_'A little? You are just as ruthless as me when I was a reality. The only difference between you and me is that you don't kill for fun and want peace.'_ said Dan.**

**'Maybe so. He _is_ the Assassin Lord.' thought Danny.**

**_'True.' _said Dan.**

* * *

**"Plus one must kill to survive these days. Especially when The Shadow Alliance is in the lose." Danny muttered out loud and went in his room to sleep.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything!)**

**Chapter 8: Encounters  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

**(Danny's side of the day)**

Danny woke up in the morning, about 7 A.M. and then opened his store. And after a few minutes or so, customers were coming in like bee's to honey. It was amazing. How fast his shop became really famous. But the customers mostly were Goth's as they were allowed in there. At first He was really shocked to see that happy harbor, a nice place like this, had Goth people.

Looking at them made Danny remember on _her_. but for some reason he didn't do much about it.

'Maybe being Goth is contagious.' thought Danny.

_'Maybe. I mean even you are turning into one.'_ said Dan inside his head.

'Oh shut up you.' said Danny as he sat down on his chair behind the counter and read a book about none other than the Ghost King himself.

For a moment, Danny was rather shocked cause he never found anything on him, even with Tucker's help. But though he shouldn't really be surprised at all. It was Silver of all people that got these for him. Borrowed from Clockwork or maybe the original from time period as the _Council of Order_ had its own times traveling device, not machine or portal but a device to which only Silver could give or take access.

There was a reason why time machines and time portals that could allow one to go through time forbidden.

Yes. Going through time REALLY is forbidden for all human, aliens and every kind of being alike. But that rule only half goes to the _Council of Order_ or any other one's there are in the outer blocks and groups in dimensions.

When and IF a time machine or time portal breaks down, it causes a mater-antimatter worm hole to be born which will swallow up an entire universe.

These portals are somewhat like Black holes but they are not. Whatever goes into a Black hole will appear on the other side of the universe. But when a mater-anti-mater worm hole gobbles up something. It won't through it somewhere else but just destroy them. And it will eat and eat till there is nothing else to eat.

But he was getting off topic as he kept reading the book. The book said about the Ghost King, his wife and none other then (not surprisingly) Fright knight.

That was til when he heard someone talking to him.

"Hey." said the guy. He was about 13 or 14 of what Danny could say. Rather... toned for a young man if he was asked.

"How may I help you?" asked Danny.

"I would like to know where you keep the books about Ghosts." said the boy.

"Let me check." said Danny but stopped for a second as he remembered seeing the boys face and continued with his search.

"6th isle. Middle shelves." said Danny and the kid started to walk for it but that was when Danny stopped him.

"You're new here, aren't you?" asked Danny and the boy said. "Yes."

"Do you know the top rule?" asked Danny and the boy replied saying "No, sir"

"Then remember not to talk out loud, or do anything that may, in any way disturb other readers." said Danny and the boy nodded but before he could walk again.

"One more thing..." said Danny stopping the boy and freezing him in his spot.

"Yes, sir?" asked the boy.

"If you want to read the book than go upstairs and if you want to buy it than come back here." said Danny in a monotone like way and could have swear than he saw the boy shiver a bit.

_'Why am I not surprised? Even in human form you can give people chills riding up their spines.'_ said Dan in his head but Danny ignored him but grinned.

He was having other thoughts like why was the Boy Wonder, Batman's partner, Richard Dick Grayson of the 'flying Graysons' doing here?

Research on Ghosts? possibility.

Batman sent him? After last night? Maybe.

_'Maybe the first one is correct.'_ said Dan, mocking him.

'I said shut up you!" yelled Danny at him.

**(Robin's side of the day)**

School was off today for some reason. There was nothing to do! he was walking on the road side with wearing his sunglasses on. He was walking and chatting with Wally before somehow Wally went out of sight from him. When suddenly he found himself in front of a book store called _Blank Page_ which sort of confused him. Weird name for a book store.

It looked more of a Gothic place. But that was when he remembered that Goth's were more into ghosts and all supernatural junk.

'And since this is a Gothic book store. there might be stuff on Ghosts here.' thought Robin as he entered the store.

The store was mostly black inside. there was no one there for some reason because of Which Robin blinked for. When he turned his head around at the counter he saw a boy, possibly a few years older than him. Wanting the clerks attention he spoke.

"Hey." said Robin and the guy looked at him with stone cold eyes which took him by surprise.

"How may I help you?" asked the clerk.

"I would like to know where you keep the books about Ghosts" said Robin and the boy obliged.

"6th isle. Middle shelves." said the boy and Robin walked towards it but stopped as the clerk told him some rules. But for some reason he could feel a shiver riding up his spine. And thinking that it was only the guy's creepy place he shook it off.

But when he got upstairs with a book, he was surprised to see so many people just reading books. And the atmosphere was rather nice too, completely calm. If not calmer than the Batcave.

As he sat down to read about the ghost in the book. He was surprised to see that some ghosts of this book actually had some resemblance to the ghosts he and the Justice League 'fought' yesterday. But the book mostly said things about theories about what they are made of and things.

So without wasting any more time he went downstairs to the main floor and took some more books towards the counter where the clerk was. And then bought the books.

But for some reason after he left he felt like that someone was watching him.

* * *

**Hey you guys! It's me! How did you like this chapter? I'm just gonna keep things up like this for some time and remember to review!**

* * *

**Next time on 'The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero':**

* * *

**"Now listen, Techy." said Danny as Technus looked at him, clutching his wounded body part.**

**"Next time you or _ANY_ other ghost comes here I won't hesitate to kill them or you. Spread the word for me, will you?" said Danny as a portal gobbled Technus up.**

**The heroes, as in the Justice League Jr. looked at him with pure horror. He cut off the ghosts arm and threatened to kill him without Any hesitation. And what he might do to them may be worse. **

**"I thought you respected me?' asked shadow.**

**"He doesn't speak for us!" yelled Superboy as he jumped at the Ghost teen as he readied an attack but Shadow quickly caught him.**

**'Be careful Connor. You're anger might one day be your downfall." he said as Connor looked shocked and let him go.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

**And so, the saga continues.**

* * *

**Last time on 'The shadow of a ghostly Hero':**

* * *

**"Hey." said the guy. He was about 13 or 14 of what Danny could say. Rather... toned for a young man if he was asked.**

**"How may I help you?" asked Danny.**

**"I would like to know where you keep the books about Ghosts." said the boy.**

**"Let me check." said Danny but stopped for a second as he remembered seeing the boys face and continued with his search.**

* * *

**It looked more of a Gothic place. But that was when he remembered that Goth's were more into ghosts and all supernatural junk.**

**'And since this is a Gothic book store. there might be stuff on Ghosts here.' thought Robin as he entered the store.**

**The store was mostly black inside. there was no one there for some reason because of Which Robin blinked for. When he turned his head around at the counter he saw a boy, possibly a few years older than him. Wanting the clerks attention he spoke.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice)**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Chapter 9: The Battle Begins**

* * *

As Danny looked at the Protege of the famous Famous Batman he started to think.

His mind headed to Silver's personality for some reason. Sometimes the Shadow demon gives him shivers. Heck, everyone gets shiver thinking of him. No matter who thinks it. Even gods. As he was stronger than most gods other than the three of Power, Energy and destruction. More importantly what he does makes one so afraid. he is THE Assassin Lord. Kills people in a daily basis. has no remorse. no fear or Death or any gods either. And being a Demi god made him more powerful. he may be powerful but what gets to him is the pain of his friends. and after what the GIW did to him, Silver may not have acted or showed any emotion about it but he was _Pisse_dabout it. Danny could have felt his anger almost after every time Silver saw his scars from the dissections and vivisection's.

that was when Danny's eyes widened

Danny had a weird feeling that the near future was gonna be very stress filled for him. But no matter what he did, he felt like something bad happened because of him. And also that Silver had something to do with it.

That was what he thought in the middle of reading the Ghost King's story, when his eyes became as big as they ever did.

Realizing what may have happened would have bothered him years ago. But now, it may be too late as well but it still bothered him.

The bothering fact was seriously annoying and horrifying at the same time to him. But as he tried to leave the thought from his head for now, his attention got back to Robin being here.

'Maybe it was only because of the ghosts' thought Danny but quickly dismissed the thought as things were never that easy, not for him, or for anyone in the Universe or existence.

**(To Robin)**

Robin was walking back to the HQ with some of the books about Ghosts. They might have some information on them.

Some, who was he kidding, every league member might think that it was a false hope to rely their faith in books or fictions but they had no other lead on the Ghosts or know how to defeat them. Robin was walking quietly when he heard his name being called and he turned around to see wally a.k.a. Kid Flash 'running' towards him at normal speed and when he stopped in front of him, KF acted like he panted.

When he looked up he saw Robin with books.

"Um, Rob?" asked Wally.

"Research on ghosts." said Robin as Wally took one of the books and glared at him saying quietly.

"Ghosts aren't real."

"Are you sure putting our faith in bare fiction will get us anywhere?" asked Wally and Robin chuckled and they started walking again.

"Maybe. We got nothing else anyway." said Robin with a serious expression.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that Shadow guy would beat them again if they come. Don't worry!" said Wally as he slapped Robin on the back and Robin almost lost his balance. After a few minutes Wally became really fond of the mysterious hero. It was not usual to see that a guy stronger than anyone they ever met, even stronger than Superman to boost the point!

Robin shook his head at the speedsters preppyness. For some reason he felt like this 'Shadow' character is someone who they would be seeing soon, very soon.

As he looked at they sky, it gave him assurance of it. In the sky was a ghost that had a bag of money in his hands. That made Robin skeptical, why would ghosts need money but started speaking which stopped him from thinking more.

"I am Technus! Master of all things technology and god of all electronics! Bow down to my superiority!" yelled the Ghost.

Robin and Wally disappeared in thin air as they headed back to the mountain to get the team and maybe call the league.

**(Back to Danny)**

Danny, now finally able to read his book without any disruptions or concerning thoughts that may disturb him again when all of a sudden his Ghost sense goes off.

Groaning in annoyance, Danny got off his chair behind the clerks desk and used one of his new powers which he learned from Silver called _Aura Sight_ and saw Technus, not so far from his shop, terrorizing the place.

He sighed and made a clone of himself, **{I knew I forgot some power... ss... s }** put it on guard duty for the store and turned into his ghost half, with his mask on and flew out to there after turning Invisible and Intangible.

After five seconds he saw Technus collecting technology to make himself bigger and some of those guys from last time fighting him and losing.

"Yo! Technus!" yelled Shadow and Technus looked at him, remembering of what happened at their last encounter and the ghost child being stronger he backed down a bit.

The Justice League Jr. as the League called it and Danny knew looked at him with surprise as well.

"What do you think you are doing here?" asked Shadow, threateningly with his arms crossed.

"I am here to take over the world with the power of tech-!" said Technus but Danny phased him out of his robotic armor by elbowing him in the gut and being intangible at the same time.

"Now. I will ask you again, what are you doing here?" asked Danny with more threat and malice in his voice and when Technus was about to reply Danny yelled

"Wrong answer!" then punched him in the face in result of Technus crashing on a tree.

"There is NO right answer to that! You are not to be here! I told Skulker that who ever comes in the material plain again will be killed!" exclaimed Danny as a blade appeared in his hand. "Time for you too die!" he yelled and slashed Technus's arm, thus cutting it off his body and used his teleporting powers to teleport it back to the Zone by making a portal.

"Now listen, Techy." said Danny as Technus looked at him, clutching his wounded body part.

"Next time you or _ANY_ other ghost comes here I won't hesitate to kill them or you. Spread the word for me, will you?" said Danny as a portal gobbled Technus up.

The heroes, as in the Justice League Jr. looked at him with pure horror. He cut off the ghosts arm and threatened to kill him without Any hesitation. And what he might do to them may be worse.

Kaldur, being he team leader and first time meeting Shadow asked.

"Who are you?" asked Kaldur and Shadow stopped in mid flight.

Shadow raised his eye brow inside his mask and looked at them in confusion.

"I am Shadow's Phantom. Those who fear me calls me Shadow. Those who respect me and let me do what i think best calls me Phantom." he replied. "What would you call me?'

Kaldur and his team blinked once and then blinked twice as he digested what the 'Ghost' said and looked at him "I shall call you Phantom."

"Than thank you for respecting me and my privacy." he said as he started to fly away but stopped as he dodged an attack.

Turning around he looked at the 'heroes' in confusion. But of course they did not know as he was wearing his mask.

"I thought you respected me?' asked shadow.

"He doesn't speak for us!" yelled Superboy as he jumped at the Ghost teen as he readied an attack but Shadow quickly caught him.

'Be careful Connor. You're anger might one day be your downfall." he said as Connor looked shocked and let him go.

Connor fell on the ground but was unscratched.

* * *

**Next time on 'The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero':**

* * *

**"Don't look at me. I didn't call them." said Robin.**

**"Listen, I don't want any trouble. I just want to leave." said Shadow.**

**"You are not going anywhere." said Superman as he flied towards Shadow throwing a punch at him but Shadow just dodged it.**

**"Why are you doing this?" asked Shadow between dodging the attacks from the Kriptonion.**

* * *

**Wonderwoman attacked Shadow but he just dodged it and kicked her on the back.**

**"Just because I am a guy doesn't mean that I'm afraid to hit woman." said Shadow. Meanwhile the team was fighting the big dog and wolf.**

**"You do know that none of you can beat me, right?" taunted Shadow after 10 minutes of fighting but he was still toying with them as he elbowed Superman in the gut and uppercut him in the chin.**

* * *

**See Y'all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10:The League and Team VS Shadow

**Guess, The saga continues**

* * *

**Last time on 'The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero':**

* * *

**Danny had a weird feeling that the near future was gonna be very stress filled for him. But no matter what he did, he felt like something bad happened because of him. And also that Silver had something to do with it.**

**That was what he thought in the middle of reading the Ghost King's story, when his eyes became as big as they ever did.**

**Realizing what may have happened would have bothered him years ago. But now, it may be too late as well but it still bothered him.**

**The bothering fact was seriously annoying and horrifying at the same time to him. But as he tried to leave the thought from his head for now, his attention got back to Robin being here.**

**'Maybe it was only because of the ghosts' thought Danny but quickly dismissed the thought as things were never that easy, not for him, or for anyone in the Universe or existence. **

* * *

**"I am Technus! Master of all things technology and god of all electronics! Bow down to my superiority!" yelled the Ghost.**

**Robin and Wally disappeared in thin air as they headed back to the mountain to get the team and maybe call the league.**

* * *

**"I am Shadow's Phantom. Those who fear me calls me Shadow. Those who respect me and let me do what i think best calls me Phantom." he replied. "What would you call me?'Kaldur and his team blinked once and then blinked twice as he digested what the 'Ghost' said and looked at him "I shall call you Phantom."**

**"Than thank you for respecting me and my privacy." he said as he started to fly away but stopped as he dodged an attack.**

**Turning around he looked at the 'heroes' in confusion. But of course they did not know as he was wearing his mask.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.)**

**Chapter 10: The League and team VS Shadow**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Shadow looked at a weirdly looking wolf as it comes at him on top speed then jumps. He just side stepped and the animal passed him but it kept coming and coming.

After a few minutes, he got tired of just dodging it and the attacks from the young heroes when suddenly he had an idea. Since the Zone's host dimension is D14 now, this may work. He just catches onto the wolf's paw and threw it on Superboy then took his mask off a little bit and blew an ear piercing whistle.

The heroes blinked a couple of times as Shadow put his mask back on and then out of nowhere loud growl was heard then all of a sudden, the earth beside Shadow broke and out came a big green dog with red eyes growling at them, but mostly at Wolf and a portal opened on the other side of Shadow and a black wolf wearing a prison cloth came out. The wolf had big, green claws and growled at them as well.

"Now, leave me be so that I may go and not have to end you." he said and before anyone else could reply another voice said.

"The only one ending will be you Shadow." said the voice and everyone turned around to see Superman and some leaguers and then looked at Robin.

"Don't look at me. I didn't call them." said Robin.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. I just want to leave." said Shadow.

"You are not going anywhere." said Superman as he flied towards Shadow throwing a punch at him but Shadow just dodged it.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Shadow between dodging the attacks from the Kriptonion.

"Because we are the protectors of this planet!" said Flash and he came running at Shadow and punched him but Shadow just turned Intangible but still tried to dodge it and successfully did. It was not moments after most of the league came to fight Shadow but he hadn't attacked.

After a few minutes of not attacking, Shadow felt like this might take a while so he started giving small attacks of his own

Superman threw another punch at Shadow but Shadow just redirected it at Wonderwoman then hit his face with an ecto blast. That only made Superman more angry.

Martian Man hunter attacked Shadow with a bigger fist but Shadow phased through it and punched the alien on the gut then said.

"Guess I gotta put you on ice." he said and put his hand on the Martainn's shoulder and he was trapped in ice.

Wonderwoman attacked Shadow but he just dodged it and kicked her on the back.

"Just because I am a guy doesn't mean that I'm afraid to hit woman." said Shadow. Meanwhile the team was fighting the big dog and wolf.

"You do know that none of you can beat me, right?" taunted Shadow after 10 minutes of fighting but he was still toying with them as he elbowed Superman in the gut and uppercut him in the chin.

Green arrow fired an arrow at shadow but shadow caught it and threw it at Black Canary before it could explode.

Knowing that he could not put stand this alone, he vanished right from their eyes and then appeared on the other side of the fight which was 10 feet from Green Arrow and then, right before their eyes, split into two. Then four.

Red tornado made a tornadoes with his powers and trapped all the Shadow's inside but destroyed a couple of buildings that were near. All the Shadow's raised an eye brow under their mask then figured out why the android put up the tornadoes. They were for protection for the civilians. A very good idea and technique.

"You're trapped." said Superman.

"That's what you think" said all the Shadow's as the lower half of their masks disappeared and they took a step back for safety and better grip on the ground then turned back to back as they were surrounded and unleashed a very powerful yell that you beat Canary's by a long shot.

All the heroes (including Superman who was not expecting this like the others) were sent flying backwards.

"My patient is running this, heroes." said Shadow as he dodged another of Superman's heats rays. "And I thought that I told Batman to tell you all to not attack me."

But the heroes didn't listen, the just kept attacking Shadow but Robin stopped to think if that was the reason Bruce was not here now.  
And as if flash read his mind spoke. "Is that why Batman ain't here now?"

"Ask him?" said Shadow as he dodged a punch from Wonderwoman and everyone looked to see Batman appeared and was watching all of their fight from a distance. When the heroes put their attention back at their enemy they saw that they all had vanished.

"He used a fake Batman as a distraction and made a run for it." said Robin & Superboy as Batman was not there now.

"That kid is a threat to the planet," said Superman. Obviously he had no liking to the ghostly hero.

"He has many powers." said Wonderwoman.

"If I may be so bold, Superman. I do not think that phantom is any threat to anyone as long as he is not disturbed." said Kaldur.

"He's got you there Supes. It didn't really seem like he had any intention fight us." said Flash running up beside the Kriptonion.

* * *

**Winner: Shadow. XD.**

**How was the chapter? I know. The Fight scene wasn't as good as I hoped it would be but Shadow really Had no intention to fight so he didn't really fight back. And yes, He could have been able to teleport but he wanted them to understand that he was no threat.**

**I'm not sure but I think that Wolf wasn't supposed to be here yet but I needed some way to bring Cujo and Wulf in here.**

**And if you are waiting for Dani to arrive than I will say that it may take a chapter or two.**

* * *

**Next time on 'The shadow of a Ghostly hero':**

* * *

**"Danny! Hide!" he yelled as he slashed the Dark Danny's front side. But before he could finish the jod. The dark version of himself vanished.**

**"W-what happened?' asked Danny. 'W-w-who was that?'**

**"Danny. That was your Shadow." said Silver darkly.**

**"What does that mean?' asked Danny.**

* * *

**"Great! Now I gotta go and make a bank account at a bank and then put this in." said Danny with a sigh.**

**"At least I'll get to do something today." he told himself. 'other than fighting over protective heroes who don't know when to stop and think' he thought as an afterthought and headed for the bank with the check in his hand.**


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontations

**And so the saga continues**

**Last time on 'The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero':**

* * *

**"Just because I am a guy doesn't mean that I'm afraid to hit woman." said Shadow. Meanwhile the team was fighting the big dog and wolf.**

**"You do know that none of you can beat me, right?" taunted Shadow after 10 minutes of fighting but he was still toying with them as he elbowed Superman in the gut and uppercut him in the chin.**

**Green arrow fired an arrow at shadow but shadow caught it and threw it at Black Canary before it could explode.**

**Knowing that he could not put stand this alone, he vanished right from their eyes and then appeared on the other side of the fight which was 10 feet from Green Arrow and then, right before their eyes, split into two. Then four. **

* * *

**You're trapped." said Superman.**

**"That's what you think" said all the Shadow's as the lower half of their masks disappeared and they took a step back for safety and better grip on the ground then turned back to back as they were surrounded and unleashed a very powerful yell that you beat Canary's by a long shot.**

**All the heroes (including Superman who was not expecting this like the others) were sent flying backwards.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. Though I do own Silver and The Council of Order.)**

**Chapter 11: Confrontations**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking' **

* * *

Shadow was back at his home and turned into hi human form after making Wulf and Cujo understand his situation but he did not tell them about _The Council of Order_ as it was a secret that no one should no about. The secrets made all the members lose it and go Evil. But that doesn't look like it, does it? It would never be like that to anyone.

Just because he killed people didn't mean that he was Evil. As Silver said 'Even the Good are capable of great evil'. which is true. I mean even if Silver's and every other member of the Council are Pure good. As their Evil half was taken away by all the greed, knowledge and power they found out about after joining the Council. Well not exactly.

He still remembered the day his dark half extracted itself from his body. The memory still haunts him till this day. And what was more scary was that his dark half was much more Evil that Dan would ever hope to be.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Danny just came back from the 'Dimension' where Silver told him all about the Council and all the real things as it were.

'Cartoon. That's all my life is?' thought Danny as he walked around his own room for some time, thinking of what he was told by the Silver haired demi-god.

That was till he looked at the little pill he was given by Silver. Silver said that he should eat the pill when he felt like he was being pulled apart or really sick.

After five minutes he figured out what Silver meant by that as he felt like he was on fire. Screaming for five minutes, clocking himself, crashing on the walls and clutching his head, he quickly swallowed the pill and it felt worse. Ten all of a sudden he felt his shirt ripping and with a loud crash he fell on the ground on his back looking at the ceiling.

When the smock went away, what he saw terrorized him.

It was himself. But there was a darker Aura about him that he did not understand and the other Danny chuckled then it followed by a dangerously creepy laughter.

'Finally. I am free from you!" yelled the other him wearing a darker smile.

"W-who are you?' asked Danny.

"I am your dark side." said the darker Danny as he turned ghost then pointed an ecto-blast at him. "whom is going to be killing you."

But before the darker Danny could attack, he was attacked by none other than Silver.

"Danny! Hide!" he yelled as he slashed the Dark Danny's front side. But before he could finish the jod. The dark version of himself vanished.

"W-what happened?' asked Danny. "W-w-who was that?"

"Danny. That was your Shadow." said Silver darkly.

"What does that mean?' asked Danny.

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

Danny didn't understand anything after that. He still was able to hurt people without much problems and was now able to kill people without much hesitation either. So why? If his evil side was taken from him than why able to do as such? It didn't make sense. When he asked Silver about that Silver replied in the weirdest way 'Even the Good are capable of great evil'.

It made sense though... In a way.

_'Speaking of killing?'_ said Dan. _'Aren't you forgetting something?'_

"Thank you for reminding me Dan." said Danny out loud.

"Wow. You thanked Dan. Is the Universe collapsing on itself already?" said Silver from behind Danny who came out of nowhere, startling him.

"Gyah! Dude, you gotta stop that." said Danny and Silver just smirked.

"That's just my way of appearing and disappearing." replied Silver.

"Good thing you're here. I was about to call you." said Danny.

"Let me guess. You were about to call me to ask me what I did after you came in Dimension 14?" said Silver.

"You gotta stop reading others mind, man. It's just plain rude." said Danny.

"I can't help it. It's more fun that way and yes." said Silver.

"What?" asked Danny.

"I know what you are thinking. And the answer is yes." said Silver and Danny's eyes widened but then he sighed.

"You could have asked me to come along too, you know. It would have been fun killing GIW agents." said Danny.

"I thought you weren't into those kind of things." said Silver.

"That was then. This is now. So, you killed all of them?" asked Danny with the slight pause. Even now he was sill uneasy about killing people in cold blood.

"Yeah. Zeus, Clockwork and the other gods tried to stop me but they failed." said Silver.

"Wait. Even _he _came?' asked Danny, meaning the creator and Silver's eyes widened this time.

"Hell no! To think that he would come to stop someone as weak as me is just plain insulting to him." said Silver.

"You still could have invited me." said Danny.

"Sorry. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time." said Silver as he handed out a piece of paper to Danny.

'What's this?" asked Danny as he took the paper.

"A check." said Silver.

"Why?" asked Danny in confusion.

"Well running a book store isn't gonna keep you alive forever." said Silver as he vanished again.

"Great! Now I gotta go and make a bank account at a bank and then put this in." said Danny with a sigh.

"At least I'll get to do something today." he told himself. 'other than fighting over protective heroes who don't know when to stop and think' he thought as an afterthought and headed for the bank with the check in his hand.

* * *

**WTF?! Silver is a Demi-God?! Danny knows that he is a cartoon?! Silver is a Demi-god?! Wait. I think I already said that. Well that's just how it is. Deal with it.**

**I'll try to bring Dani in in the next chapter. There is another story that shows what Silver meant by Zeus and gods. One-Shot. Check it out for me. It's called _Half Ghostly: Destruction_  
**

**If you are asking. 'Where is the 'Next time on 'The Shadow of a Ghostly hero':'? Then I'll say this.**

**I spoiled you all to much. No more of that the entire story.** **And Please REVIEW more!**


	12. Chapter 12: Usual Issues

**I'm back again with a chapter! How did y'all like the last one? I know you all might be angry for me to not do the... you know... thing with the chapters. But think about it like this. You all may get bigger chapters.  
**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice)**

**Chapter 12: Usual Issues  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Danny was walking to the Bank and as he noticed the damages the fight he had with the Justice League and sighed. That fight would have accomplished nothing for him or the League. And for some reason or whatever reason they thought was the reason they attacked him. He was trying to help them, Damn it! They could never be ale to fight the Ghosts like that. They might have experience but he had the needed capability, power, knowledge and everything else one might need in a fight with the Ghosts.

When he went up the stairs, talked to the clerk for the Bank account and was about to take a document that he needed to fill when all of a sudden a gun shot was heard and robbers came out in asking for money with a gun.

Everyone, including the clerk, went down on the ground but Danny just ignored them.

"Something wrong, Miss?" asked Danny.

"Hey, Punk!" yelled one of the robbers as he put a hand on Danny's shoulder to yank him off from the spot but Danny didn't budge and still tried his best to ignore them.

"Miss? I don't think we have all day." said Danny as he peeked up at the woman from behind the desk.

"Get down on the floor, kid!" yelled the robber beside his ear and Danny lost it.

Quickly before anyone could even figure out what had happened, the robber was sent flying by Danny's punch.

"Wait for your turn!" he yelled and the Robber seemed frightened but then got angry as he would not let this punk kid make him look like a fool in front of so many people.

"You'll pay for that!" he roared, aiming a punch at Danny's face but Danny just tilted his head and delivered a blow at the guys' gut making him fall down, clutching his gut.

The other robbers pointed their guns at him, warning him to get close but Danny just eyed them and inwardly sighed then started to run at them, dodging their bullets and within moments all the robbers were on the ground unconscious.

Everyone at the Bank cheered at their hero and some even asked his name. But he didn't answer and just walked away after opening his bank account, cashing in the check.

* * *

The League, everyone was inside the cave right now. Thinking of their fight with Shadow. Or as Kaldur would have liked to call him 'Phantom'. Everyone was at a state of shock right now. Not only because of shadows' huge ammout of power and ability. But because they were beaten by him in minutes. Even though he escaped, it felt like a lose to them. And shadow was not even serious in fighting them. And what they heard from their partners made them finally question if shadow was a good guy or the bad guy in this picture.

Everyone was quiet and were thinking. Suddenly a beta tube noise broke a silence and batman came to show himself. He eyed skeptically at them when Superman spoke.

"Batman. Did shadow came to yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Batman in his usual tone and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"So, shadow was telling the truth?" asked Flash and batman raised an eye brow under his mask.

"What does that mean?" asked the dark knight and Flash replied.

"Where have you been the last fifty minutes?" asked Flash but Bruce did not answer to that question.

"Shadow came." Said Superman and Batman's eyes widen in shock.

Meanwhile the Team was talking in a telepathic link.

'Do you all think Shadow is dangerous?' asked Kaldur.

'Not really. I mean the whole fight they didn't even attack us with much force.' Said Artemis.

'Speak for yourself. The wolf thing tried to eat me!' exclaimed Kid flash.

'Shadow seemed to be the type of guy who wants peace... For some reason I feel like I'm talking about batman.' Said Robin.

'Whatever he is. I just hope that he is on our side.' Said Megan.

'Me too.' Said Superboy and everyone looked at him weirdly. It was not often they saw him frightened.

Then every Leaguers went in the Beta tubes to their respective homes and everyone went back to the living room again.

That was when the alarm went off, again. They all looked at the screen and saw a typical Bank robbery and sighed but didn't do anything about it as a minute later the alarm calmed down but no one.

When the alarm went off they all tiredly got into their Uniforms and went to the robbery. But to their Surprise when they went in the bank they saw that the robbers were all tied up. Some had blood in their faces dripping down.

Everyone looked at the heroes in confusion when Wally whispered.

"I thought there was a robbery here?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"If you are asking what happened to the robbers then a guy beat them all up for annoying him in the middle of his work." said a lady behind the counter.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Artemis and Robin's detective part got curious and did some snooping before they left.

* * *

Danny, now back at his shop, behind the counter, sighed. Today was a tiring day for him. He really was exhausted. Not because of the Robbers. They were child's play for any of the Council Members. Even for the New kid Silver told him about. What was his name again? Ah Finn.

But the tiring thing was that he had to fight over and over again today for no actual reason. No. He did not think fighting Robbers so that they wanted to rob a bank was a very good reason to fight. Heck! he would have just left without doing anything if one of the guys didn't pull on his collar. He didn't like any one who touched his neck or his collar. Reminds him too much to a 'week' ago.

*Deep breath* 'Guess there isn't anything to do anymore today... I hope.' he thought with a deep sigh.

* * *

**That will be all for today. See y'all later!**


	13. Chapter 13: Daughter?

**I'm back with the chapter! hello! I hope you all like this one. Danielle is in it! Yay!**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom or young Justice)**

**Chapter 13: ...Daughter?!...**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Danny was lucky. He was lucky indeed. Nothing else had happened that day. No more Justice League. No more Justice League JR. No more robber. no more anyone who would disturb his day and he would easily be able to read his book in peace.

But when it was night time. The peace and his luck... disappeared because of a Silver haired Shadow Demon.

'What are you doing here, Sil? It's like... 2 in the morning" asked Danny with a yawn.

"Clockwork." said Silver with a sigh.

"I thought Clockwork despised you?' asked Danny in confusion.

"I think he does. That's why he made me tech her basic study stuff. Damn Master of Time." said Silver as he muttered the last part.

"Her?'' asked Danny in confusion.

"Your daughter." replied Silver normally and Danny said OK , still half asleep but after a moment of rethinking he almost yelled but Silver smacked him in the face by a punch before so. Weird though. Smacking across the face usually meant slapping. But Silver did it.

"D-daughter?" asked Danny, choking the word out.

"Your clone. Basically just because Plasmius made her, doesn't mean that he's the father. Baby's a5re usually and always made by DNA. And she has your DNA so! You are the father." Silver explained and fainted.

Silvers eye twitched as he watched his friends antics.

"Do you _really_ want me to wake you up?" he said and Danny jumped up as he knew what would happen if that happened.

"No! No! I'm Okay." exclaimed Danny in fear cause a wake up call from Silver was usually a _HARD_ punch or kick in the gut. And he didn't really want to bring dinner up at the middle of the night.

"I thought the Ghost Zone changed its host dimension." said Danny.

"Yes. But Clockwork is originally the Time master of Dimension 8. So even if he wanted to, he would not have been able to came and deliver you the message." said Silver with a shrug and sigh. 'I'm leaving. And remember not to make my new and only niece sad, okay Danny?" said Silver as he dropped into a portal and out of it came a figure.

Much to Danny's surprise, Danielle was asleep. But before the portal closed Silver's head popped out and said.

"By the Way. I brainwashed her memories of the Council and other junk she doesn't really need to know. But all the knowledge she needs to have of a young teen, she does." he explained and the portal closed.

Danny looked at Danielle's sleeping form when it suddenly fell but he caught her before she hit the ground and sighed.

He looked at her again and smiled thinking that it may not be so bad once he would get used to it and went in his room put put her on the bed.

_'You're not going soft on me are you?'_ asked Dan.

'No. Not really. Plus I would need someone to look after the store once I go Ghost hunting.' said Danny.

_'True.'_ said Dan and Danny thought there was another meaning to it as he felt a new emotion from Dan and was about to ask the same question he was asked.

_'Don't even think about it!'_ Dan yelled and Danny cringed.

'You don't have to yell you know.' said Danny as he set Dani's head in his lap and leaned on the the bed for support and fell asleep. Although the morning may be a bit confusing for both of him and Danielle.

**[Next Morning**

Danielle woke up but still had her eyes closed. She frowned in confusion as she felt something warm close to her and felt something on her head. But the feeling wasn't bad. it was warm. She felt happy because of it for some reason.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was hugging onto a pair of legs then she jumped up and saw a weirdly familiar looking face that she was not able to recognize.

The person stirred and opened his eyes and saw her.

"You already up Danielle?" asked the person.

"Who are you?" asked Danielle and the person smiled.

"You're dad of course." he said with a smile.

"My dad?" asked Danielle in shock "You don't look like him."

"Do I really have to turn into my ghost form to prove that?" Danny asked and Danielle's eyes widen before she jumps on him and takes him in an embrace, started crying.

"There there." whispered Danny to her ear as he played with her hair. "Daddy's gonna make it all better. No more tears okay?" he asked but he himself felt tears going down from his face.

"I missed you, you know?" she asked.

"I missed you too, Dani." said Danny.

"Where were you? They all said that you were dead. but I didn't believe them. my dad is too strong for that." she said.

"I know sweetie. and don't worry, daddy will never leave his favourite daughter again." he said soothingly to her ear and Dani was still embracing him. But Danny didn't say anything, just kept her like that till everything will be all right to explain.

That was when he felt his 'daughter' leave his embrace and looked up to see her looking at him in confusion.

"What's up with the new look?" she asked.

"Cover. like it?" asked Danny.

"I guess and cover?" asked Dani.

"Long story. But to sum it up. We aren't in the Dimension where we used to be, now we are in a different Dimension." explained Danny.

"I don't understand." said Danny scratching her head.

"You don't have to. Cause there are no such thing as GIW here who would hunt us." he said with a smile ad dani's eyes widened.

"R-really?" she asked and Danny nodded.

"I'm glad." she said again. "I'm glad that I don't have to run anymore."

When she finished that sentence Danny's face darkened in fear and anger

"Did they catch you?" he asked, no more like demanded the answer, holding both of her shoulders with his hands, forcing her to look into his icy blue eyes.

"N-no." said Danielle and Danny felt relieved and held his daughter closer to him.

"Good." he said softly and let go of his breath. "I don't know what I would have done if that happened."

"Where were you all this time?" asked Dani.  
"Doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here. and I'll protect you and we don't have to hide anymore" he said and Dani just smiled in his embrace.

"Get some more sleep." said Danny as he lied her down and started walking towards the still closed store.

"Where are you going, daddy?" asked Danielle, afraid that he'll disappear again.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy will be right back." he said to her and tucked her in then went to the upper level to Open the store then made a clone of himself to open the shop and returned to his room to see Dani sleeping and went in the room.

He looked at the girls sleeping form and smiled a smile that he didn't for quite some time and kissed her for-head and went back to the upper Flor to look after the store.

* * *

**So, How was it? Biggest chapter yet. And don't forget to review.**

**Special question for Inviso-Al. No offense but Is Whatcha got next? or Whatcha got for next time? the only thing you can write? You can give me some suggestions or even request something as well you know. Just asking though. By the way. I'm not gonna update till I have 30 reviews now. Don't care if you think I am asking you, the reviewers too much.**


	14. Chapter 14: Interrogation?

**I'm back again! Though I must say that I wasn't expecting you all to review so fast. Heh! I think that Next time I would ask for more than four reviews. Just kidding. I just got a little annoyed that you all don't review this story and I was beginning to feel scared that none of you like this story...You all do like this story, don't you?**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. Just Silver and 'The Council of Order' But not the members of it either who are not Silver.)**

**Chapter 14: ****Interrogation?**  


**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Danny was now behind his desk, reading a book. It may look like he is but he was keeping Dani in check by using Aura Sight to see if anything happens. But after 10 minutes he stooped that and concentrated on his book, knowing that nothing might happen as his house was under his shop which no one would ever really think of.

* * *

Dani woke up after an hour or so she fell asleep. Looked around to see a tray that had food in it and smiled.

'Daddy must have kept it there.' she thought happily to herself and ate the food. It wasn't moments after she saw a picture on the desk. Took it and looked at who was there. To her confusion she saw Danny and some other people she could not recognize in it.

She didn't even know who they all were. She only thought that Tucker and Sam were his friends. Then thought that she'd ask him when he comes in the room to see her.

After the good meal she just had, she went outside the room to see Danny who was coming down from somewhere she did not know.

"You up already, sweetie?" asked Danny as he saw her coming his way.

"Yeah, dad. Where are we?" asked Dani.

"Our new home. Now!" he exclaimed. "Which room do you want to stay in?"

"How many are there?" asked Dani.

"Three more." replied Danny and Dani crocked an eye brow.

"Why that many?" asked Dani and he just shrugged.

"Came with the house. And who knows. We might have visitors some day." said Danny.

"How did you come here Dad?' asked Dani as she and her dad looked in the other bedrooms.

Danny blinked a couple times and said what he thought up over the past hour. "I got caught in a portal that threw me here when I was in the Ghost Zone doing some... research." he said and his daughter bought it.

"Oh. Aren't you worried that we'll be trapped here forever?" asked Dani after she went in the first bedroom.

"Honestly. I'm happy if that happens." said Danny and Dani looked shocked and was about to ask why but Danny interrupted her before she could when he said.

"We will no longer have this conversation." he said coldly and Dani got scared.

"I think I stay in this room dad." said Dani but Danny didn't reply.

"Are you okay Dad?" asked Dani.

"Yes. Just don't talk about that. Anyways!" he exclaimed and Dani sweat-dropped. " You better be ready cause soon, you are gonna go to high school." said Danny and Dani gave him a confused look.

"Dad say what now?" she said as fast as lightening which Danny hardly caught and laughed.

"Exact same thing I said." he said with a smile and ruffled her hair and went upstairs again to the store. Nut before completely vanishing he popped his head out. "And remember to come through this door when you're done refreshing. Gotta show you around now."

Dani had her mouth open and blinked once processing what just happened. 'What did I get my self into?" she asked herself as she searched for the washroom in this... house. Or so she thought. There were no windows to make it feel like it anyway.

* * *

Danny now back at the empty room above ground with bookshelves, took his clone back inside him and sat on the table. It was not minutes after the same person from last time came in. It was Robin from the Justice League Jr., searching for another book. But apparently he wasn't.

Coming straight at him, Danny raised an eye brow at the young hero who didn't know that Danny of all people was not someone to mess with. There was one more thing he noticed about him, he wasn't wearing his cover cloths but his hero uniform.

"Need help to know when Halloween is?' joked Danny and the boy wonder glared at him.

"Are you The man who beat up the Robbers at the bank?" he asked and Danny looked at him confused. Then he suddenly remembered yesterday.

"Depends." said Danny with a shrug.

"On?" asked Robin.

"Why you want to know?" asked Danny.

"Does it matter?" asked Robin with his hands in his hips now.

"Yes. Yes it does. So... Answers."said Danny with his arms crossed.

"You ask a lot of questions." said Robin, eying the man in front of him.

"I'm a civilian. We 'normal' people do that most of our lives." said Danny with a smirk who knew full well that the only normal one in that room was not he himself.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the teem in front of him again. "Answer me." said the boy wonder.

"Yes. Why do you want to know?" asked Danny.

"Why did you beat them up?' asked Robin.

"You're not that good with interrogations are you?" asked Danny with a knowing smirk and Robin hung his head dejectedly.

"Not really." said the Boy wonder when his head jerked up. "Wait! You knew?!"

"Yeah. Just felt like toying with you, kid." said Danny and Robin's eye twitched.

"Who are you?" asked Robin an Danny closed his eyes to talk to Dan

'It's just a question about myself. Maybe i should answer it. 'thought Danny. 'Any objections, Dan?'

_'Go with it. I need some entertainment once in a while that isn't kicking weakling (Beep) too you know.'_ said Dan with a grin plastered on his face.

"Daniel Grayger." replied Danny with out the slightest of hesitation but before he opened his eyes he saw the boy wonder had disappeared.

'So much for your "Entertainment" Dan.' said Danny and an groaned.

_'This day is just filled with_ boredom.' said Dan. But before they could talk some more. Dani came in through the door behind the counter.

"Dad? You wanted to show me something?" asked Danielle.

"C'mon, sweetie. Let Daddy show you around." said Danny making a clone of himself and reached out his hand at the young girl.

"Wow! You already learned that?! Can you teach-" yelled Dani but Danny put his hand on her lips before she could yell more.

"Not so loud. This are people upstairs." said Danny and his daughter looked confused.

* * *

**That's all for today folks! I gotta say this to you that just because I didn't write any fighting on this or the last chapter doesn't mean that there will no longer be anymore fighting. There will be. Soon. Very Soon. Hell! Somewhere in the future chapter there will be a fight that will blow all your minds away to Hell! XD**

**See y'all next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Unanswered Questions

**I'm here with the next chapter y'all! Keep reviewing and you'll get more chapters, okay? O!K! And Al. Can I call you Al, Inviso-Al? Yes. You can keep reviewing if you want to. What kind of author would I be if I didn't want my viewers to review?**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. The belong to their respective owners. And all the members of _The Council of Order_ aren't OC's. They are all from different Anime or Cartoons. So don't go hating them will ya!)**

**Chapter 15: Unanswered Questions  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Danny, with his daughter were now walking outside and Danny showed Dani around the town. Even though he doesn't know much about the town himself. He did it for the little girl.

He only knew some small places. Though it was mostly known to him because of the battle with the Justice League.

"So, dad? When will you teach me to duplicate?" asked Dani with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"If your lucky... never." said Danny and his daughter looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked the young girl.

"Think about it. There is no reason for us to train our powers. We can live a normal life now." said Danny.

"So that gives us the reason to not be superheroes anymore." said Danielle in a whisper.

"It sorta does, Danielle." said Danny.

"Why? I mean there could still be bad guys in this Dimension." whined Dani.

"Apparently there already are superheroes here. All the more reason for us to be normal." said Danny.

"Really?" asked a shocked Dani.

"Yup." said Danny. "And there are a lot of them giving us the chance of a normal life."

"Okay. One more thing." said Dani with an 'oh'.

"Yes?" asked Danny.

"Can you please not send me to school." said Dani with hope in her voice and tried to pout as well to convince her father.

"Not a chance sweetie. Every teen has to attend to High school even once in their lives." said Danny and Dani sighed in defeat.

"Dad. Why weren't there any windows in our home?" asked the 13-year-old. **[Yes. Dani is 13 here. So she was created when she was 11 but Danny was 15. So Dani got a year younger in this timeline and Danny got a year older. got a problem with that?]  
**

'Well. for one our home in under the store." said dandy and Dani crocked an eye brow at him.

"Store?" asked Dani.

"Well. it's more of a Library." said Danny.

"It'll help with the peace and quiet a normal life lacks these days." said Danny with pointing his index finger in the mid air trying to make a good point.

They were having their delightful conversation when all of a sudden a blue mist came out of their mouths. no one seemed to have noticed. Both of the halfas looked around for the ghost but didn't find anything.

Danny, not in the mood for Ghosts, sent out an invisible copy towards where he saw the ghost by using his Aura sight. But luckily enough, the ghost was just an ectopus so it wouldn't take much time for him to kill it and take his copy back inside of him.

"Was that a ghost?" whispered Dani to him.

"Maybe not. I mean if there were any hen we would see them by now." said Danny with a shrug and continued on with the 'Tour' around the city.

When the Clone Danny arrived and saw the ectopus, clearly attacking people with it's tentacles and sighed in irritation. But true to his words he said to Technus, he killed it by trapping it in an ecto shield and seizing it down to the smallest it could ever get and thus killing the ghost and returning to his real self.

But before he went there he saw some the young band of heroes looking at him. The leader, What was his name again? Aqualad, yes. Came forward again and spoke.

"Are you really gonna ask me the same question you did yesterday again?" asked Shadow. "And then get yourself losing fight on your hands?"

"No. We wish for your your help." said the Atlantian and Shadow raised an eye brow under his mask.

"What for?" asked Shadow.

"We don't know how to defeat these 'Ghosts', Happy now?" said Superboy with a small growl.

"Didn't Batman already tell you to back off the ghost problems and leave them to me? Oh sorry. Obviously he didn't cause he probably doesn't trust you enough to do so. Do yourselves and everyone else a favor and do not! Freaking! disturb me when I stop this. It's more like my job. Stupid heroes." said Shadow but muttered the last part and disappeared in a greenish red smoke.

The Heroes all blinked to think what just happened. Usually Shadow is the calm on in the fighting. Though they shouldn't think about that this early as it hadn't even been more than two days since they knew about him. And also they only knew about his name. And nothing else.

* * *

Today was a weird day for the boy wonder. It was weird indeed. First Batman calls him and asks him to find out this weird guys' name which was odd as Batman could have done that himself. Then the guy turned out to be the one from the day before and more shockingly. The guy turned out to be the one who stopped the Robbers from robbing the bank as well! Then after minutes. A ghost attacks and before they all arrived, Shadow defeated the octopus ghost thing. But for some reason Shadow was ticked off as far as he could have told from under the mask Shadow always seemed to wore.

"That Shadow guy really ticks me off." said Superboy with a growl.

"What does he have against us and the League?" asked Wally.

"Robin, is something wrong?" asked Kaldur as he saw their friend spacing out.

"Huh?No nothing. Just thinking about Phantom." said Robin. It wasn't long after Kaldur started to call Shadow Phantom, he did also. In a way he was happy that Shadow had these ghosts off their back. Although what made him think more that Batman didn't tell him or Kaldur to not to interfere when Shadow has his fights with ghosts.

Inwardly sighing the boy wonder started to speak.

"Actually. Something _is_ wrong." said Robin and everyone else in the room looked at him and he started to explain.

* * *

Dani was sort of confused now. They felt a ghosts presence somewhere near them but it disappeared all of a sudden. And there already were heroes in this dimension. But how could they defeat a ghost. The ghosts would just go intangible and the so called 'heroes' would just phase right through them. Not just that but also the people in the picture she saw in which was Danny and eight other guys.

She was about to ask her dad who they were but every time something stopped her from doing so. But probably not this time as they were both finishing off their tour and going to their so called underground home.

* * *

Batman, now in the Batcave, was researching about this Daniel Grayger. He usually wouldn't do this and just shrug it off like any normal things but something about that kid made him curious. Either that or he felt that there was nothing else to do at the moment.

But now he was glad that he searched this kid's name. It appeared that there were n parents name in this. Only his name and age. But other than that, nothing of use. But what intrigued him more was there were no other family of this kid. Either he was who he didn't seem to be or he just doesn't have any family.

But once again the kid amazed him. He did not expect the child to be that strong. Though e didn't know how strong as Robin told him about the 'robbery' and how this kid, no, man stopped the robbery without getting hurt at all. If that was Robin, than he would have been able to do the same, but still get hurt, even with his weapons.

He decided that he should keep a watchful eye on this person.

* * *

**That's all for today! And remember to review loads will you?! See all of you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Danny VS Shadow Part 1

**I'm back with the next chapter you guys! Hope you all liked the last one though. I can't tell cause you all didn't review much. I'm hoping for 40 reviews this time. Don't fail me now, guys!. I'm cheery but I'm not.** **I am seriously _(Beep)_ right now. You want to know why? I'll tell you all in the end of the chapter. I am so excited! I can already tell that this chapter might be longer than any other chapter yet!  
**

**Though I gotta ask, are you all surprised by the title of this chapter?  
**

**P.S: Will any of you remind me which episode the team starts school ? You know, to put Dani in it. May be a Day before or After. Depending on the Date.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. Just the idea for this story and all those there ever will be related to the basic concept of this story. Most likely _The Council of Order _or The_ CO_ for short.)**

**Chapter 16: Danny VS Shadow Part 1  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Danny was rather weird on the inside as the feeling of uncomfortableness crept over him. He had not expected his daughter to ask the sudden question. He actually forgot about the picture of all the members of the Council he put beside his bed and never thought that she would ask something like this to him so early. He hadn't even found an excuse or a lie he could tell her right now. So he went on with answering some parts of the truth.

"Those are my friends." said Danny.

"But I never saw them, nor did you ever told me about any of them." said Dani.

"Well they are all my new friends." said Danny.

"Then what happened to Sam and Tucker?" asked Dani and Danny's eye twitched. If this was someone other than his daughter, he swore that he would rip them apart for saying those two names. Well, other that her and any members of the Council that is.

"Trust me, sweetie. You don't want to know." said Danny as his left eye twitched some more.

Dani saw the constant twitch's and didn't ask anymore questions about. Even though almost every part of her wanted to ask more questions, she didn't want him to be angry on her already.

"Now. Go to your room. Tomorrow we'll get you some new cloths and things you'll like to wear and things you'll need. And let's not forget that you have school." said Danny and left for his room since the shop had already closed for the day.

The thirteen year old sighed. Knowing that there was something wrong with her dad but there was nothing she could do for now and just lied down on the bed to fall asleep. But for some reason, the sleep never came to her. She looked at the digital clock beside her and saw that it was already 10:00 and blinked to herself. Had it been that time already? Had time moved so fast while she was thinking? But sleep never came to her. She tried and tried and tried but failed.

So she got up from bed and walked out to Danny's room.

Danny's eyes opened a little as the door creaked and readied himself if someone was about to attack him by keeping his senses up and getting a knife like blade ready in his hands.

He swiftly got up to see Dani in his room and hoped this wasn't on of those nightmare's he gets where one of his 'loved ones' try to kill him in his sleep. Seeing that Dani wasn't going to jumped on him he asked.

'Can't sleep?" asked Danny.

"No. Can I sleep with you, daddy?" asked the girl with a blush on her cheek in embarrassment knowing that she was too old for that.

"C'mon. Daddy will make it all better." said Danny quietly putting out his hand for the girl to take and Dani took it. Then he pulled her on the bed and used her like a hug pillow.

Dani snuggled more into Danny as if she wanted to be sucked inside him and fell asleep instantly and Danny thought that just because she looks like she's 13 years old, doesn't mean she really is.

Chuckling to himself Danny opened his eyes as he saw his daughter's childish antics and went into dreamland himself for some needed rest.

_**[Next**** Morning]**_

Danny woke up to find himself still embracing his daughter. His one and only family he still has left. Looked at the Digital clock in his room, he saw that it was almost 6:30 AM. Then he got up from the bed, trying his hardest to not to wake the thirteen year old up from bed and walked to the WashRoom to get refreshed.

After minutes, Danny went inside the kitchen to make something for breakfast. Living with a woman who can't cook, leaves him to cook for himself and Jazz. 'Cause mostly the food tries to eat him. Not the other way around. That and Silver forced him to learn how to cook when he started training.

He was making pancakes now. Dani's was already made. He just needed to make some for himself. Minutes after that, Dani came in the room.

"What's that smell?" asked Dani.

"Pancakes. Now go and wash your face or there will be none for you.' said Danny with a smile and Dani rushed to the washroom.

* * *

_**[Unknown** **Place and Location]** _

A man with small blond hair and wearing a mask was looking at screens that were seeming to be floating in front of him with a bored expression.

_"Is everyone here?"_ asked one of the men behind the shadowed screen.

_"Yes. Of course."_ said another voice that was robotic.

_"I assume that you all have heard of the battle The League has had with a new character."_ said the previous voice.

_"Of course we have! What do think? We live under a rock?" _asked a hyped up voice in annoyance.

"Yeah. yeah. Yeah. I've heard. We all have. These 'ghosts' seem to be a big match against the Justice League." said the masked man in a hint of amusement in his voice.

"This is no time for jokes, Sportsmaster." said the first voice again. "If we have them on our side then the Justice will no longer be a threat to this planet."

"I don't think that's gonna happen. Shadow already stopped them and killed some of them. They are already too afraid of him right now." said Sportsmaster.

"Then maybe this 'Shadow's Phantom' will be of assistance. he seems to not like them either." said another of the several people in the shadowed screens.

"Think he'd be co-operative enough?" asked Sportsmaster to the one who spoke right now.

"No worries." said the first voice again. "And if he doesn't than we'll just have to use force on him.

"I hope you know what you're doing Luther." said Sportsmaster with a sigh and the screens went off.

* * *

Danny was now walking towards the mall with a happy Dani who was jumping up and down in joy. Looking at the girl he chuckled. Even though she's only less than four years in life, she still has a connection to be happy when shopping like any other female.

One of the many mysteries to men that in need of solving. Something that everyone (Every male) will agree to. But before that he needed to have a quick detour for some money, from the bank.

"C'mon, Danielle. we got to go to the bank first for money. I hadn't really planned on you being here." said Danny.

"Do I have to? Banks are boring." whined Dani and her father raised an eye brow.

"How do you know? It's not like You have been robbing banks now, right?" asked Danny.

"Hell no! What makes you say that?" asked Dani, almost yelling at him.

"Oh nothing. Just felt like saying it." said Danny with a shrug and went in the bank but Dani didn't notice it till now.

"Wait for me!" yelled Dani and went inside as well.

Everyone in the bank looked at them. But the look wasn't effecting Danny. Wish he could have told the same about his daughter.

Dani was starting to feel nervous as all the pairs of eyes landed on her. For what reason she did not know. But before anything else the workers started to cheer which confused the young halfa.

"Friends of yours, dad?" whispered Dani.

"Not really." said Danny with an annoyed sigh.

"Why are they cheering?" asked Dani.

"'Cause I beat up some robbers some time ago. So now they kind of. said Danny trying to make the girl understand.

"Warship you." said Dani.

"I think you went overboard with that." said Danny with a sweat-drop.

"What can I do for you, Daniel." said the woman from yesterday.

"I just need to take some money out from my account." said Danny handing her his check book which was already filled out for they money.

The woman took the check and raised an eye brow at him. "Why would you need all this money for?" asked the woman as she started her work.

"To buy my daughter things." said Danny and the woman flinched for a second.

'All the good one's are taken.' thought the woman and Danny paled on the inside.

'And that is the main reason why I don't read people's minds.' said Danny to his counter parts bored looking face which suddenly had a small smile.

_'Hey. seeing you like that gives me comical relief.'_ said Dan as the woman gave him the money in cash.

"Thank you." he thanked her.

"You're welcome. Come back again!" exclaimed the woman.

With the check in hand, Danny and Dani now really started to walk to wards the Mall this time.

'Wow. if you hadn't told that woman about me being your daughter, than I'm pretty sure that she'd ask you out or something." said Dani.

"Since when did you learn telepathy?" asked Danny, not the least bit afraid of his daughter reading his mind as he had loads of telepathic shields on it for anyone who would try that. Not only that but also Silver had a 'special' shield in it for the secrets of the Council to be protected and whoever passed the other shields in him and reach the last one. The would get a high level of brain freeze which would make their head go round and round for a while.

"A few months ago." replied Danielle.

"We should get that power of your under control. I really don't want getting any word from school saying about you using your telepathy to cheat in exams." taunted Danny.

"Don't worry daddy. I have that done already." said Dani cheerfully.

"This will take too long" said Danny as he teleported himself and Danielle to the back of an alleyway, straight leading to the Mall.

"Wow. You learned teleporting too?!" exclaimed/asked Dani in wonder of what her father is capable of.

"Not so loud, someone might hear us." whispered Danny.

"Oh. Sorry." apologized Dani. "Look, the Mall!"

Danny, now being pulled by the 13 year old, sighed. Knowing that this was gonna be a really bad day.

_**[Hours**** Later]**_

It was like four hours later! And now when Danny out of the Mall, with bags in his arms, sighed in relief as he was not going to have to watch Danielle try out dresses anymore.

"This should be enough for a year or two." muttered Danny to himself. But who was he kidding! Women wear too much clothing. **(No offense to any women out there but I'****m pretty sure that most guys would agree with me on that.) **But luckily he bought some cloths for himself as well. He needed them. 'Cause he forgot to buy some for himself earlier.

Dani came out of the mall after he did with an ice-cream cone in her hand, licking it as well. He looked at her when all of a sudden a blue wisp came out of his mouth but thankfully Danielle didn't notice it.

_'Hey chief!'_ exclaimed Dan inside his head. _'Can I do it this time? You know just watching someone battle makes me want to fight more.'_

Danny sighed inwardly, remembering the truce he made with Dan and said to him.

'Knock yourself out man. Just stay invisible for now.' said Danny to him and he vanished from his mind-scape and watch an 'Invisible' Dan go to fight Ember and Skulker. Yes. He was able to see him even when Dan was invisible. So was Dan able to see him.

Danny for some reason, knew he would regret this decision but didn't do anything and just headed for his home to wait for Dan to arrive with Danielle. But what he didn't know was that Dani had been calling him for the last 5 minutes.

"Dad?!" she yelled in his ear and he almost dropped all the bags, including himself.

"Huh? What?" asked Danny stupidly as everyone around looked at him and chuckled. It wasn't really that hard to believe that he was Dani's dad as he looked old enough because of his new attained height. No courtesy of Silver this time as it happened during his experimental days.

"You spaced out." she said and Danny just ignored the small giggle for now.

"Let's go home." said Danny and started walking again.

The walk to the house was about of ten minutes but Danny got concerned for Dan as he wasn't supposed to take this long and after half way there, he saw Dan fighting the Justice League which made his eyes twitched. Just because he was stronger than them didn't mean that he should toy with them.

But before he could suck the ghost back into him Dani asked him

"Do we have to help them?" she asked him in a whisper.

But before he could answer this time, a red ecto-blast came at him and he dodged it by just side stepping. Had Dan gone rogue again? Did he really just have to stop him again even though Dan knew that there was no chance of him beating him.

When he came out of his thoughts he saw Dan looking at him with a darkened face. And Danny knew that the Justice League would be on his tail for a while.

"Danielle. leave." said Danny to her.

"But dad. I could help." said Dani but was silenced and forced to leave when Danny gave her a small glare then took as much bags of the cloths as she could and ran off

'Now. Back to real business.' thought Danny.

"What are you doing here?" asked Danny to Dan and all the Leaguers looked at him then started to yell 'Run'. But before they could all predict, Dan vanished from sight and with a Katana in hand, appeared in front of him.

But he stopped it before it made contact with his skin. The Katana was real far from his face.

'What is the meaning of this?' demanded Danny through a secure telepathic link as he entered the mind scape inside his head o talk to Dan. Though he felt like time stopped again.

_'C'mon, man. I just want to know which one of us is stronger. Or at least if Ghost Powers are stronger than Aura Powers.' _Dan with a small shrug.

'This might just cause the League to be after me for a long time. Do you know how annoying that will be?!" asked/yelled Danny.

_'Hey. Look at it this way. Life won't be as boring as we thought.' _said Dan.

'You just love to see me in pain don't you?" asked Danny.

_'You know me well, child.'_ said Dan.

'We're the same age.' said Danny in annoyance as Dan disappeared from sight, out from his mind-scape. And he himself, went out of it to 'fight' with Dan, by only using his human powers and abilities.

* * *

**That's all for today! If you are asking: Why Danny VS Shadow? Why not Danny VS Dan? Well The fight is going to happened in front of the league so I had to go with it. I first thought about this in just one part but it'll get too big if I do that. But hey. I don't hear myself complaining. Plus I feel like leaving you hanging for a while for the mouthwatering fight of Danny and Shadow. But remember that Danny and Dan are both _WAY _more powerful than they ever were. They are actually the third most strongest in the Council. And for why I'm pissed, My Cell Phone fell in the tub a few days ago when I was changing in the bath room. forgot to take it out of my pocket after coming home from my Privet tutor's home. Luckily (And Surprisingly) nothing happened to it. Oh and do you all want me to tell you about the new attack Danny knows. You know. The _Power Overload_. Tell me if you do. And I need to ask you something. Which sounds cooler: _Dark God's Final Overload_ or _Dark God's Final Evolution_?**

******See y'all next time!**

* * *

**I'm serious about that last question! **


	17. Chapter 17: Danny VS Shadow Part 2

**Well What da ya know? I got more reviews than I bargained for. Hpmh! If you reviewed like that then maybe I would have more motivation in this like I used to. Oh well Can' do anything about it now. Oh and one more thing.**

**This is _not _the fight I told you about that will blow you away to hell. Actually, If The characters in that fight ever really lasts long enough than I'm pretty sure that the Universe (As in the Universe they all fight in) will get destroyed. No planet left not destroyed. Wait! I'm revealing too much! You'll have to wait for that later.  
**

**Votes for Dark God's Final Evolution: 5 [I asked a couple of my friends from FFN]  
**

******Votes for Dark God's Final** Overload: 2  


**Yes the votes will go on for a while. But doesn't anyone want to know what The _Power Overloads _Mean?**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice)**

**Chapter 17: Danny VS Shadow Part 2**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Danny was back in the real world, but something was off. He wasn't able to move for some reason, nor was Dan able to. They both looked at the other in confusion and blinked They were only able to move their heads. he Leaguers didn't say anything as they were all frozen as well.

_'What the Hell are you two to doing?!'_ asked a ticked off voice in their heads and they cringed because it yelling in their heads. It was Silver's voice.

"Silver? Where are you? Why can't we see you?" asked Danny.

_'Never mind that! Explain yourself you two!'_ demanded Silver's outraged voice.

"We were just having fun." said a nervous Dan. He wouldn't admit it but even he was afraid of the Shadow Demon.

_'Fun?! You call destroying stuff fun?! You know after you cause mass destruction like this then I have o be the one to fix this!'_ he said again in their heads.

"You don't have to worry about that. We'll fix everything." said Danny sweating.

_'How do you propose to do that? Either ways, I'll just get stuck with it since the gods won't have any excuses I give them about this.'_ asked Silver's cold voice.

"C'mon, Shadow. Please. Think of it as our Birthday gifts." said Dan hoping for him to take it.

"Yeah, what he said." said Danny.

_'Seriously. That means no birthday gift for you this time.'_ said Silver, really hoping that they wouldn't change their kinds cause finding a gift for anyone these days are harder than they look or seem to be.

"Yes. Of course!" they exclaimed in unison.

_'Cool! See ya later! And don't get too hurt.' _he said and his voice left but time still hadn't started again. **9Didn't remember that there were some humor in here as well, did ya? XD)**

"That was a close one." said Dan. "Now"

"Where were we?" asked Danny with a smirk in his face as time started again.

As time started again, The Leaguers looked at the sight in front of them in awe. This kid...whoever he was, was fighting Shadow and was giving him a run for his money. It wasn't moments after they saw Shadow disappear and the mysterious person looked at his right at an innocent lamp-post then his Katana glowed a bright blue energy and struck a wave of energy from it at the lamp. The blinked at that action when the wave of energy was blocked by an invisible force.

Diverting their attention back at the person, the heroes saw him vanish from sight and the noise of a pair of blades clashing against the other and saw Shadow fighting the other character far from their location. Say about thirty feet. Then they both vanished again and kept appearing and reappearing like that for a while. Sill having their blades crossed with the other.

That was when The new person had appeared but Shadow wasn't there with him this time.

He blinked a once and then his head jerked up to see Shadow floating with his cape flowing in the air.

Danny just smirked and charged at a house and everyone who saw it raised an eye brow at that, trying to figure out what he was trying to do, but that question was soon answered as he jumped up the wall to the top and before landing on the floor of the house he jumped up with incredible speed, breaking some of the bricks in the process. And tried to cut Shadow in the front but Shadow just side stepped to dodge it.

"Didn't remember that I could fly, did ya?" asked Shadow and the other guy smirked when he dropped on the ground on his feet and smirked.

"No. But did you remember that I could?" asked the mysterious person as he appeared behind Shadow and slashed Shadow's backside.

Shadow grunted as the green blood dripped from his backside. he didn't really care that if his ectoplasm blood dropped on the round. Just the fight he would have with his other half. But Danny did worry if that happened. Eventually the League will find it and make their own to make weapons against him. Now he was pretty sure that he didn't want any of that. So he used his ghost powers to make small portals to the Ghost Zone and the ectoplasm fell in them.

"_(Beep)_ this." said Dan as his katana that was crossed with Danny's glowed a bright red and Danny's eyes widened before he was consumed in that destructive energy.

All the Leaguers closed their eyes till the flash of energy disappeared which was only a few seconds. And when they opened their eyes they saw the other character in a blue shield.

"I always was the smarter and stronger one of us." he said.

"Oh really?" asked Shadow as he pushed the other person back a bit. "I don't remember it like that." and after he said that the other man was pushed back by the brute force of Shadow.

"Well then let me refresh your memories!" yelled Danny **[Got bored and tired of calling him the other guy]** and he appeared in front of Shadow with his hands glowing in blue energy and placed it on Shadow's chest before he was blown away by the attack.

He grinned and said. "If you remember our training with master then you might have remembered that."

"Oh I still do." said Shadow darkly as he appeared very close to Danny from behind him and the raven haired man jumped a bit in shock then used his speed to get away from him when he felt heat coming from Shadow.

"Maybe if you weren't a coward then Master would have been alive right now." said Shadow and Danny got confused before Dan transmitted his thoughts to him then inwardly sighed.

"He told us these abilities weren't meant for killing people." he said himself, trying to make up something in his mind. But in reality he had no idea what he said that for.

"Innocent people! Did that assassin look innocent to you?!" yelled Shadow.

'This is a total waste of breath.' thought Danny as he thought of a comeback.

"He was just doing what he was told. He had no choice" said Danny then yelled. _"Power Overload!"_

Shadows eyes widen in shock before he was consumed in the same energy that came from Danny's katana before but only 10 times stronger and the amount of energy could have been able to destroy a big building without any problems. **[No that is not the real Power of a Power Overload. Just a small portion of what the lowest one could do I'll explain it at the end of the story.]**

When the smoke cleared, Shadow was dripping more red blood from different parts of his body. h knew that at his state he would not be able to fight much longer against him, so he vanished.

Danny raised his eye brow at his form and kept his senses up. Boosting it by closing his eyes to concentrate more but found no trace of him. Opening his eyes, he sighed.

"Escaped." he muttered to himself and descended to the ground. When he did, he peeked his eyes at the shocked heroes and just walked towards his home but before he took the fourth step, he was blocked by the big figure of Superman.

Annoyed, Danny asked. "What do you want?"

"We have some questions for you to answer." said Superman.

"Not interested." said Danny but the man of steel didn't budge.

"We are not taking no for an answer." said a hidden desperate Superman.

"I don't care." said Danny as he disappeared from Superman's front and then picked up the other shopping bags that Dani could take and he vanished as well from the spot leaving a confused pack of heroes to think their brains out.

* * *

Danny appeared back in his room but he didn't forget about some of the bags that Dani left to go home. Looking at the clock, he sighed. He still hadn't opened his shop, nor did he want to open his shop today as he was sure that the Justice League would come for him. It was only a matter of time they did. And he had enough of them for a day or two. But his eyes suddenly jerked open when he remembered that Dan was still outside his body. He used his senses again to connect a physic link to him. But Dan didn't respond to any of his calls.

But when he looked at what Dan was seeing through the link, his eyes widen in shock and then he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

* * *

_**[Minutes Earlier]  
**_

Dan was at an alleyway. Far away from Danny but not too far. Just far enough to be out of his senses. It was only moments after all his injuries had healed up already. But before he could make his way back at the store, something knocked him out. But actually he wasn't knocked out. Just playing dead till he found out who did that bold and coward move on him. But the identity of his attacker amused him, not shocked. But amused. It was none other than Sportsmasster.

"Didn't think it would e this easy." he told himself before picking up Dan and walking to who knows where. Then all of a sudden they entered some sort of where house. That was when he suddenly heard Danny's calls in his ear but he didn't reply or answer to any of them.

After Danny's calls stopped he peeked his eyes to see what he had hoped when he saw his attacker was Sportsmaster. He saw, _The Light_.

* * *

**That'll be all! For now. And now! It's time for! The explanation of the Four Overloads.**

* * *

**Power Overload: A kind of move that can be compared with the famous Ki-o-Ken from Dragon ball z. It raises up the power of the user by 20 to 30 times. But correctly telling how much is impossible for any one. Very tiring for a power upping move though. Weakens up the user. It also does damage to them. but the attack will last for as long as the user wants. When you saw Danny use this attack in the chapter. You read that his Katana give a huge power slash at Dan. It can be used for that as well. It's a forbidden move. Why? Because it can be only used when the user Absorbs his own soul energy. But only 20 to 25 percent of it. Absorbing another soul is fine. But your own is forbidden. It's more like a dark art. But absorbing more than that will make things go to the next level. Which is called 'Shadow Demon's power Overload'. But I think that I'll explain that in the next chapter. **

**See ya later!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Light

**You know I'd appreciate if you all review more. Those kinds of things get people like me going. It's good to know once in a few days that people appreciate my work. In this Chapter I'll explain the next overload called 'Shadow Demon's Power Overload'. But after the chapter! See ya in the end!**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice)**

**Chapter 18: The Light  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Dan was looking at the screen's with a serious expression. But even though The Light could not have seen his face through the mask, they were able to tell that he was amused on the inside.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't The Light. What may have I done to get your visit?" asked Dan/Shadow.

Behind the shadowed screens, the Light looked surprised. How had Shadow known of them. And if he knows that. How much did he know about them? But they were all more surprised when another figure appeared beside Shadow and he wore the same kind of mask.

SportsMaster looked at the new and equally mysterious character and tried to stop him as he might interfere when The Light and Shadow talk but the new person just punched him hard enough for him to pass out faster than Sportsmaster could see. And thus knocking him out cold.

"What do you think you're doing here, Shadow?' asked the new mask character.

"Just having a little chat with my 'friends'." replied Shadow. "Why are you here, King?"

The Light thought that it was time for them to get back in business and Luther spoke up.

"Gentlemen." said Luther with a small cough.

"Why did you bring him here, Luther." said King who they thought was his name. Though they were shocked this time as 'King' knew who one of them was but decided to ignore it for now.

"We wish for your assistance." said Luther and the other members of the Light nodded in agreement.

"Let me guess. To kill The Justice League." said Shadow.

"How did you know?" asked Luther, surprised again.

"We know. Because we already have ways to get rid of them if they ever become a threat to the planet or the universe." said 'King' and vanished along with Shadow.

"We didn't even get to talk to them." whined the young Lord of Chaos. "And It seems that we have competition."

"Did you hear what they said?" asked another one from behind the screen. "It appears that we need some investigating to do."

"No need." said the now awakening Sportsmaster who had finally came out of the pain from the punch and saw Shadow vanish with the other person. " I put on a tracking device on Shadow."

"Just what we'd expect from you, Sportsmaster." said Luther but raised an eye brow when he saw Sportsmaster not speaking. "Something wrong?"

"It appears that shadow is...right here." said Sportsmaster confusedly and his eyes widened when he saw something shining in front of him. Picking up the shiny object and destroying it in his hands, he sighed. "Guess he gave us the slip."

All members of the Light gave the other small glances. It seems that there are more to this world they did not know. And when 'King' said 'we'. They all knew that there more more of these new and mysterious people. But they were more intrigued when 'King' said they already had ways to have the League dead in their will.

* * *

_**[Danny's Room]**_

Danny had appeared back inside his room, taking off his mask looked back in his mind to see a bored Dan looking at him a little _(Beep)_ off.

'You almost had the Council spilled, you idiot.' said Danny.

_'No problem. Shadow could just erase their minds.' _said Dan. _'Why did you have to ruin my fun anyways? I was starting to have fun.'_

Danny looked at him annoyed right now. 'It's not as simple as that. He may be our leader and has infinite knowledge but even he has flaws. He said so himself.'

_'Oh shut up already. You know I don't get to get out much. Plus in my opinion, and either ways. We would have seen them sooner or later.' _said Dan, he and Danny both knew that this would have happened. Though he and Danny both had one question in mind, why hadn't the Ghost's stopped attacking yet. They were already afraid of them both. And they already proved their dominance of them. They ever killed(not exactly. Just destroyed their pure essence) a few already. And the secret he and Danny held about the Zone was more than they could have handled. the truth was that Danny...is now the New Ghost King.

* * *

_**[Back to The Justice League]**  
_

The League were seriously confused right now. More than they had ever been. Including the Team. Robin looked at Batman and Batman looked at Robin and nodded. They all needed to be in the Cave right now. Then it was time for explaining.

After taking them all back inside the Cave. Superman spoke again.

"Why are things going out of hand all of a sudden?" he asked the question mostly to himself as he thought himself.

"I don't think that's the main question right now. Who was that guy who fought Shadow." said Green Arrow.

"In all honesty, me and Batman know who he is." said Robin and the other heroes looked at them in confusion.

"What?!" exclaimed Superman. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't sure if he would have turned out like this." said batman. "But it seems that thinking he was a normal human was me just underestimating him."

Then he explained everything about him to the League while Robin was talking to The Team in a telepathic link. Explaining everything to them about Daniel Grayger. Though there wasn't really much to tell to them as he didn't know much about him himself.

* * *

_**[Back to Danny and Dan]**_

Danny was done having his chat session with Dan and walked outside his room to see Danielle pressing her ear against it. The girl looked at him stupidly, blinking.

"Why are you listening in my door?" asked Danny and the girl took a visible gulp and replied.

I was wondering why you hadn't come home yet." said Dani and tried to divert the conversation. "Why haven't you opened the store yet?"

"I don't think I want to." said Danny and went back inside when Dani spoke up again.

"But there are people waiting outside for it. Mostly goths but still people." said Dani.

"Still no. It's my store and I do what I want with it." said Danny and closed the door on Dani's face.

'Why is he so angry all of a sudden?' Thought Dani and went in the living room to watch some TV.

Danny wouldn't really have closed the door in Dani's face but Silver called him to talk a bit. Though Silver didn't appear as he didn't need to. He would just put up a physic link to all the members.

_'Everyone there?'_ asked Silver's voice.

_'Yup!'_ said several voices on the other lines.

_'So why did you call us?'_ asked a voice.

_'We might have a problem.'_ said Silver.

_'Is it the Shadow Alliance again?'_ asked the first voice.

_'No, Edward. Not them. Something else.'_ said Silver.

_'Then what?'_ asked Danny.

* * *

**That's all for today. I hope to see you all later! Now let me explain the next Overload.**

* * *

**Shadow Demon's Power Overload: The same with the first Overload. But this time it's 26 to 40 percent absorbing. It gives the user 60 to 70 times. It damages more than what it did on the first Overload. That one's damage in barely to the user to feel. But this one causes more damage. Danny could use this only four times in a row. Now it's not like DBZ where the hero uses two or three at a time. That will lead to a catastrophic effect. The user in the danger of exploding. Or imploding. I never knew the difference. And Danny could do only that much. Though I'm still gonna explain the next one in that chapter. It's called 'Demon God's Power Overload'**

* * *

**See you all next time! And don't forget to review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Interrogated Again!

**Helloooooo! Welcome back to 'The Shadow of a Ghostly Hero'! I hope you all liked the last chapter! In this chapter, you may be in for a shock. And in the ending of this chapter, I'll explain the 'Demon God's Power Overload'. And now, answers to Al's questions  
**

**Question No. 1)_What's The Matter?_: You'll find that out reading the chapter.**

******Question No.** 2)_Will the justice and young justice league confront Danny?_: Obviously!  


**********Question No.** 3)_What will they think of Dani?_: Haven't really thought of that.  


**************Question No.** 4)_What about the light?_: Oh they will have their parts in the story  


* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice)**

**Chapter 19: Interrogated Again!?  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

_'It seems that the gods are wanting us to add some more Dimensions.'_ said Silver.

_'Isn't 17 Dimensions the highest a Block can go?'_ asked Danny.

_'Actually. It's 22 Dimensions.'_ said another voice.

_'Ash is right.'_ said Silver.

_'I know- wait what?! Ash is right?!' _yelled up one of the voice.

_'You guys are acting like it's a bad thing.' _said Ash.

_'Well. What kind of Dimension? Or better yet, how many?'_ asked Danny.

_'Three._' said Silver.

_'Then what is supposed to be the problem?' _asked one of the unknown voice.

_'The problem is that we might need a member from each of those Dimensions.'_ said Silver and all the other voices went as quiet as anything could be.

_'We don't need more members. The Alliance is as strong as they are. We don't need them getting stronger.'_ said one of them.

_'Gohan is absolutely right.' _said Danny. _'They are already strong. Making them stronger may just lose us the War.'_

_'Do we all agree on this?'_ asked Silver, receiving several yes but one asked.

_'Can they take care of themselves?' _asked the voice.

_'Well, Ron. Two can. But one can't. Not only that but also there isn't anyone eligible in that Dimension. To be a Council member that is.'_ said Silver. _'Anyone want to take the burden of that?'_

_'Since I'm still a member and I don't care about my Dimension. I'll do it.' _said Danny.

_'Okay. But there is one more thing.' _said Silver.

'_Yeah?' _asked Ash.

_'Somehow. I have a cousin living in that Dimension.' _

As he said that the whole time and space seemed to have stopped. And moments after, the Link was closed.

Danny sat there. Confused. Now that he knew that Silver had a cousin, he was happy for him. But also was confused that how Silver had a cousin really far away from his Dimension. Now this would not have really bothered him. Not at all. But these kinds of things always annoys the human mind. But before he could think more a knock was heard of his door.

"Dad, you in there?" asked Danielle.

"Yeah. You need something?" asked Danny.

"There are some guys in weird outfits here to see you." she said and Danny inwardly raised an eye brow. Weird outfits? Were The Justice League here already? What did they want with him of all people. He made it clear that he didn't like them when he blew off Superman a few minutes ago. Then why?

Knowing that they won't go away like any normal customers, he sighed and started walking to wards the door and then to open the door of the store. Only to see the hulking body of Superman who was (By the looks of it) about to smash open the door. Along with Batman and Wonderwoman behind him.

"Were _really_ going to break me door?" asked Danny as he eyes glowed a dark shade of Blue a bit, along with a small twitch of his face. Which was enough to make the Man-of-Steel back away.

"What do you want?" asked Danny.

"Who are you?" asked Superman.

"Don't you already know? Batman probably did his research on me by now." said Danny and walked back inside. "It's not safe to talk about that outside there. And what kind of host would I be if I don't let my guests in."

Superman didn't say anything and just went inside after the other two Superheroes.

Though After going inside, he hadn't really expected to see bookshelves. Lots and Lots of Bookshelves **(Guess he didn't read the sign that says the name of the store) **Nor had he expected the place to be so comfortable.

"Something wrong?" asked Danny with a slight smirk.

"Why are there so many books here?" asked Superman in awe.

"Didn't you read the sign? This is a book shop." replied Danny.

"Batman already told us. Or did you forget?" asked Wonderwoman.

"Why are you here again?" asked Danny as he sat on the chair behind the desk.

"We want to ask you some questions." replied the always stern, Batman.

"As long as you stay away from me _AND_ let me answer to the questions I am Okay with. I have no problem." said Danny with a small sigh.

The heroes looked at each other and nodded. They knew that they needed to have all the answers they could get their hands on. And fighting Grayger was not an option. Not because things may go out of hand if that happens.

"How do you know Shadow?" asked Superman.

"We're... friends." said Danny.

"Do you know where we might find him?" asked Batman.

"No. I don't. And before you ask, I can't tell you any information on him. We might be enemies but I still respect his Privacy." he said.

"How do you know him?" asked Batman and Danny raised an eye brow at him.

"Do you really think that I'd tell you?" asked Danny when an unexpected voice came out from behind the door.

"Is there something wrong, dad?" asked Danielle's voice as the door creaked open a bit.

The three heroes choked on their throats when they heard that. Dad? What did the little girl mean by 'Dad'?

"No, Danielle. Go back inside. I'm having a little 'chat' with my friends." said Danny and the little girl got the impression then left the room.

Looking back at the heroes, Danny sighed. "Don't ask about that one, It's Complicated."

And before they knew it, all three of them were back at the cave again. Looking at the other, they blinked at what just happened.

"What...just... happened?" asked Wonderwoman.

* * *

Danny sat up and went back inside his house. Heading to the washroom, he saw Dani who was watching TV. He also saw that she glanced up at him once but did nothing. After washing his face and heading back to his room. Danny saw that this time on the TV was him, fighting Shadow. His eyes widened and he rushed to his room then closed the door. He really didn't want to face Dani's questions right now. What he needed was a good nap time. After fighting Dan he was really drained out. So he fell down on his bed to be in the arms of blissful sleep.

* * *

Dani watched TV with a little caution. And when Danny went passed her a few minutes ago made her really nervous on the inside. After that Ghost appeared and Danny ordered her to go to her room. He had been angry. More than she ever knew. And she should have known that Danny never got that angry. When she was cloned from Danny and a random woman's DNA, she was also given memories of Danny. The DNA held that much inside it.

But now, when she looked at the screen of the TV in awe at Danny's power. She started to think if this was really Danny. She didn't remember of any 'Master' or whom this 'Shadow' was either. And by the looks of their 'battle', she knew Danny was holding back. Either that or this wasn't Danny at all. He didn't use any of his ghost powers. All he used was something that she never even heard of.

"Wow." she muttered to herself and after a few moments she noticed Danny rushing to his room.

* * *

**And that's all for today, Dear and fellow, Authors and Readers! And this is the Time I explain the Third Overload!**

* * *

**Demon God's Power Overload: In this Power Overload. The user must absorb 60 to 70 percent of their Soul Energy. It will grant more than some what of 250 to 310 times of power to the user. But Danny can use it only once and pass out of exhaustion. It causes a lot of damage to the user. And Silver is the only one other than one more member who could use this and still stay awake. Silver could use it four times. and then pass out.**

**There isn't really anything else of this that is in need of explaining. Though by the way. Silver is the one who made the four Power Overloads in the first place. And he can only use till the third one. The fourth one not be used as even he _will_ die from using it.**

**And that leaves the last one. It's called the 'Alpha Gods Power Overload' Now I know what you are thinking. Why call out votes for the 'Dark Gods Final Evolution if that is the last one. Don't worry, Dark God's Final Evolution is still there. It hasn't been taken away.**


	20. Chapter 20: Help me Train Him, Danny

**I'm sorry for not updating guys. I was on vacation for the last few days. Actually, that was a few days ago as well. A rather important Exam is going on now and I really need to study. But on the bright side look at this! I got like... 8 review for the last chapter! And I am really happy for that. How does that benefit you, you ask? Well, I make my chapters longer because of the reviews! And I'll update every once a week, seeing as you review more like that, And I can make the chapters longer!... Plus the exams are _Really_ important. So without further adieu. I present to you, Chapter 20. Let me tell you this, you _WILL_ be in for a surprise or confused in this chapter. Whatever you feel like I guess.  
**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice)**

**Chapter 20: Help me Train Him, Danny  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Danny was still sleeping. He had his mouth open and was dreaming about fighting and food. Though he was drooling from a side of his mouth. WhenDanny opened his eyes to see Silver's face looking at him and jumped.

"What the hell, man?! I didn't call for you!" he yelled at the silver haired teen and Silver visibly winced.

"You see." tried to say Silver but Danny interrupted him again.

"And I was sleeping, Sil! Respect a guys' sleepy time." exclaimed Danny.

"Did you just say, sleepy time?" asked Silver with a slight smirk and trying his best to not to laugh.

Realizing what he just said, the Ghost King blushed in embarrassment.

"Why did you call me?" asked Danny with a cough, trying to change the subject.

"Well, you see. I have the new member to train and I need your help with something." replied Silver.

"Where is the new guy? I haven't really met him yet." said Danny and a face popped out from behind Silver.

"Hey. I'm Danny Phantom. From Dimension 8. Third strongest (To that Silver coughed and said lie) of the Council of Order." said Danny, putting out his hand towards the young guy who looked about 16 years old. The boy had golden blond hair and light blue eyes. Not bad of a body figure

"I'm Finn, sir. From what Silver told me Dimension 9." said Finn as he shook Danny's hand, completely trying to act.

"Dimension 9? That stupid, back washed, hand drawed Cartoon show?" asked Danny with small laughs in between his words.

"Now, Now. Danny. What do we say about mocking other Dimensions?" said Silver as he pulled Danny's ear for that comment.

"No worries, Silver. He's right. My Dimension is one to laugh at. I mean look at it! I'm ashamed of it when I found out how it really looked like." said Finn with a small shrug and a face palm.

"Don't worry man. It's okay." said Silver to the blond.

"Why am I here again?" asked Danny.

"Well, I need you to take us back in 'The King Of Fighters 2002' game again." said Silver. **[I don't own that]**

"Really? Well I guess we haven't really visited that Dimension in a long while." said Danny. "Okay. Why not."

"Thanks. Let me set it up. I'm sure Kyo would like to have a fight with you again" said Silver and walked away to who knows where.

"Hey, Danny." said Finn, catching the half Ghost's attention.

"Yeah?" asked Danny as he sat on the white floor.

"Can you show me about your... other form?" asked Finn as he too sat in the white floor looking at Danny.

"Sure." replied Danny as a green ring appeared on Danny's body, from the mid part of his face, going side ways rather than up and down like it used to. And turned to his Ghost form.

"Not that one. The other one." said Finn and Danny's eyes widen.

"Silver already told you?!" said Danny, almost yelling at the Human in front of him.

"Blame him, not me." said Finn in his defense.

"No." said Danny quickly.

"C'mon man please! please! please!" whined Finn.

"Okay! Just don't scream anymore!" said Danny with his finger on his ear and stood up. "Now stand back."

Finn, did as told and took a few steps back from the glowing boy in front o him.

Danny, stood tall with no flaws then clapped his hands. The noise of the clap sounded rather echoing like. Not what most echoing would do and said two words.

"Souruyunizon." muttered Danny and the entire place was consumed in neon green light.

* * *

_**[Back to the League]**_

The League members looked at the other in confusion.

"He obviously has teleporting powers." said Batman in his usual monotone, as if not the least bit surprised at what just happened minutes ago.

"That part was rather obvious, don't you think?" asked Superman.

"What do we do about them now?" asked Wonderwoman.

"Let's just let him be like this for a while, till we know what to do anyway." said Superman. then he noticed most of the team looking at them in confusion. And when they all realized that, they blushed in embarrassment (excluding Batman)

They all (Excluding Batman again) coughed and walked into the Beta tube to the Watch Tower.

All the Justice League Jr. members looked at one another in confusion.

"What just happened?" asked Wally.

"My best guess is that they were teleported here." said Robin, eating chips. From a bag of potato chips.

"By who?" asked Superboy. "They don't really drop on like that."

"I'd say that they 'confronted' Grayger. Either got their butt whooped or got teleported here when they got on his nerves." said Artemis.

"I doubt that." said Robin.

"I'm not sure who that guy is, but if he got the Justice League angry. Then he's the type of guys I would like to be friends with." said Superboy, turning off the TV.

* * *

_**[Back to Danny]**_**  
**

Danny was now back into his normal form, walking the streets of the game that they had just jumped in using his Ghost Powers. Along with Silver and Finn.

"This place looks... deserted." said Finn, with the 'freaking out' feeling inside him.

"Don't worry, It's always like this." said Silver.

"Till some random fighter jumps at you asking for a battle that is." said Danny and Finn took a visible gulp.

"I don't think I want that happening to me." said Finn with a shudder.

"Don't worry, Finn." consoled Silver. "They know me and Danny. We're actually good friends."

"Somehow I don't really feel that much relieved." said the blond when all of a sudden a torrent of flame came towards them from the front.

Finn closed his eyes and shielded himself from it by raising his arms in front of him but the flames never came. When he opened his eyes he saw that it was Danny who blocked the flames by using an Ice dome. Then he blocked a punch from a guy who was wearing a white leather jacket. And other bad boy things of what he thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the small chapter guys. But as I said, I have exams now. But do not fear. Next time when I update it will be longer than somewhat of 2500 words. Now for explaining the last Overload. Oh and one more thing 'Souruyunizon' is Japanese for 'Soul Unison'.  
**

* * *

**Alpha God's Power Overload: same with the other Overloads. But this time, You must Absorb all of your soul energy. But mark my words. Even if whoever uses it survives after it will die. If they survive it. Which is impossible. And do not fear as next time I will explain why I got votes out for 'The Dark God's Final Evolution'**

* * *

**See ya all Later!**


	21. Chapter 21: Missions and Meetings

**Yo! I'm back!** **Along with another chapter! Though I have to ask. Did you not like the last chapter? I really didn't see much reviews. And I have news. Not sure if you'd think it as a bad one or good one. But I guess that's up to you. Oh well. But I'm gonna tell you the news at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.)**

**Chapter 21: Missions and Meetings  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Danny, now back from the special Dimension. Looked at the clock beside his bed and saw it only has been somewhat of twenty minutes when he came in the room. He sighed in frustration. He just wanted to sleep the day away. And now he couldn't anymore as he had already slept like...four hours in the other Dimension. With a small sigh of frustration, he sat up and started to walk towards the door when a knock was heard from it.

He opened the door to see the face a nervous Danielle.

"Need something, Dani?" asked Danny.

"Can I ask you a few questions, dad?" asked Dani nervously.

"Sure." replied Danny with the brightest smile he could right now. Something told him, he knew what was coming.

"When you fought...Shadow... Why didn't you use any of your powers?" asked Dani nervously again.

"I did, didn't I?" asked Danny back.

"Your Ghost Powers." said Danielle.

"Well. Those kind of powers don't really work on D-Shadow." replied Danny.

Dani noticed the slight mistake but let it slip. "You could have still tried."

"Trust me when I say this, sweetie. I tried those on him but they really didn't work." said Danny with a smile. It was true. No normal Ghost Attacks don't do much damage on him these days.

"You could have still used them." said Danielle.

"Are having doubts if I'm me or not?" asked Danny with a raised eye brow.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean-" said Dani. At least tried to anyway since she was caught red handed. But Danny stopped her when a ring of light appeared on between his head to toe. The rings went left and right to show his Ghost form, without his mask and his old uniform. He already had learned to change his appearance. Like turning into someone else without Overshadowing them like Spectra's weird 'boyfriend'. That's why he was able to change his cloth as well. Though there was an eye patch covering his right red eye.

Danielle blinked at his sudden transformation. And looked at the eye patch weirdly.

"What's wrong with your eye?" asked Dani.

"It's starting to show some problems in my Ghost form. So I try not to be in my ghost form much." explained Danny.

"Oh." said Dani, not knowing what to say next to her father.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? Tomorrow is a big day for you." said Danny.

"Big day? What do you mean?" asked Dani with a quizzical look on her face.

"Tomorrow is the day you start school." said Danny with a sweat drop when he saw Dani's eyes get as wide as dinner plates, if that was possible anyways.

"What?" asked Dani who had completely forgotten about that.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" asked Danny with a slight chuckle and Dani laughed nervously.

"I guess I'm not gonna get used to that so soon." said Dani.

Danny just smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair a bit. She just blushed at the sudden affection from the older halfa and stood up when he stopped.

"I think I'll go and watch some more TV." she said and walked outside the room, shutting the door.

Danny sighed and looked at the ceiling. He started to remember what Silver told him. No. It wasn't any bad news. It was just that Silver told him that he might be dent in a mission from the Council. And it will take unto a year to complete it at the very least. Though it might take longer as he would be needed to take Finn along with him. As Silver added. 'Need to teach him the ropes' along with the warning of his possible mission.

Don't get him wrong, he would love to go on a mission but who would look after Danielle while he's gone. Silver says he couldn't cause he had some sort of 'thing' to do. There was only one more thing he could do. But he didn't know how.

_'You know yourself that it would just bring more trouble.' _said Dan from the inside of his head.

'Yeah but if you have any other ideas then I'd like you to enlighten me please Dan.' said Danny.

_'Hey. She's my daughter too you know.' _said Dan.

"I knew you cared." muttered Danny.

_'What was that?!" _yelled Dan.

'Nothing! Nothing at all.' said Danny as he sat up. 'Though I suppose I could open the store now since I have nothing else to do right now.'

_'I would like to know what happens to Pariah after chapter 8'_ said Dan with interest.

After that Danny just sighed and walked back upstairs. If you call floating walking that is.

* * *

Danielle was watching TV. Though she was thinking some confusing thoughts. All the evidence was shown to her and she could tell that this was the _real _Danny. Then why did she feel like he was hiding something from her. Something big.

Was she just being paranoid? Was it because she found him after years and he might be changing? What was those new powers he used? Why was he so calm after knowing that he might never be able to see Tucker, Sam and his family again? Questions like those were buzzing inside her head and it was really annoying the younger halfa.

Maybe she was being paranoid. She just wanted to rest for now. Tomorrow she'd be attending _school _after all. Just thinking about it made the girl shiver. Remember the first time she went to school even though she was invisible. It still made her somewhat nervous.

"Gahhhhh!" she yelled in frustration. She needed to go outside. Being inside this underground house is starting to _really_ get on her nerves. So she floated upstairs, invisible so that if Danny was there, wouldn't see her.

But when she went up, she saw Danny looking at her invisible form. She gulped inwardly hoping that her father didn't see her. How could he anyways? No one had the power to see Invisible people. Especially Ghosts. Then she sighed in relief as Danny didn't say anything and just went back to his desk after turning the closed sign to open on the door.

Then she just phased out of the alleyway and then turned visible. But what she didn't know was that she was being followed.

She then just walked right in the streets and kept walking to an unknown destination. After a few minutes of walking in deep thought. After walking for a few minutes, maybe twenty or so. She found herself in front of a school. When she looked at the empty play grounds, she asked herself is this was the school she would be going to soon.

* * *

Danny went back to his seat in the store. A few minutes ago, he saw Danielle going outside, invisible. Though he sent a clone after her, invisible as well. Though he wasn't able to really peak into that clone's vision as the store was filled with people right now. After a few minutes of calming down the hoard of goth teens he sat back in his seat with a small sigh of relief. Then he suddenly remembered that Danielle was out of the house without his permission as well and signed in frustration. He hadn't had even the littlest of rest today. First this and then that and now this! Peeking, into his clones mind he saw that Dani was looking at what looked like the grounds of a school. He blinked at that, remembering that he was about to admit the girl in high school. Why not this one?

Though he needed to check out about this one first. So he did what he thought was best, Made another invisible clone then he himself turned invisible and let the other clone handle the store while he does what he wanted to.

Phasing through the floor, Danny just went inside his room and his hand enveloped in a blue light then his mask appeared in it. Sitting on his bed, he placed the mask on it and logged in on his 'account' to do some research on this school, completely forgetting that Danielle was still outside doing who knows what.

* * *

Danielle was still looking at the building and then just started to walked away, still thinking what will be in store for her after being admitted to school. That was when suddenly a voice yelled out to her.

She turned around to see an orange haired girl waving her hand at her. She just smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey there. I'm Dani and you are?" asked Dani when she reached her.

* * *

**Okay. I know I said that it would be a 2500 words chapter but I tried all I could. And I still have exams. It'll go on this entire month. Unlike you people the exams I give come in groups after every month. Or so to speak. It's just annoying that way. Plus I had no ideas for this chapter. Not the show, the chapter. Now I'll explain why I sent out the votes. Well there isn't much to explain about that. I just wanted a move that would momentarily have the user unable to use an Overload. Say like a week or so. That's it. And No one can really tell how much of their Soul Energy one must absorb for this. And after using this the user will instantly faint in exhaustion. And I don't know when I might update next. Don't worry. I'm not giving up on this.  
**


	22. Chapter 22: The Old Knight and New King

**Hey! I hope you all liked the other chapter. I'm asking this time cause i really didn't get much reviews. And I'm disappointed for that. A lot. The day I'm editing this one is my Computer exam. And I think I did good. I really do. But that one kind of ruined the mood.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. Cause if I did that Danny Phantom would still be going on.)**

**Chapter 22: The Old Knight and New King  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Danielle was having fun now. It hadn't been much time since she came to this Dimension and she already made a friend. Her friend was a girl as well. Her cheery personality made her remember of Danny's sister, Jazz. She had the same hair color too.

"So, Dani. What were you doing all out here and alone?" asked Megan.

Yeah. Her name is Megan.

"I was just walking. Trying to find something to do today." said Dani.

"That reminds me. Why were you looking at the school a few minutes ago?" asked Megan.

"You see me and my dad moved here not to long ago. He said that he's gonna get me in high school. Looking at it made me think if that was the one my dad would get me into." said Dani with a small and nervous laugh.

"Really? That one has to be it cause it's the only one in Happy Harbor." said Megan.

'Happy Harbor? Really? That's what people come up for names for cites these days?' thought Dani with a sweat drop.

"Everything alright?" asked Megan.

"Huh? Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" asked Dani.

"You kind of spaced out there." said Megan and stood up and held out her hand. They were both sitting under the shade of a tree in the park. "C'mon. Since your new here. Why don't I show you around."

Now Dani had already been showed around somewhat. Though not much. Since Danny appeared to not know this place much even though who knew how long he was here.

"Sure." she replied and took the red heads hand. Though inside her head was a nagging feeling that told her that she was being followed.

* * *

Danny did not know what to think of this. He found out that a couple of the heroes protegé's (Not really protegé) went to that very school.

He didn't need to worry though. All he needed to do was just tell Dani not get involved into anything that was not normal. Should be enough to have her agree right? Plus, the 'heroes' wouldn't really tell her that they are heroes.

But what about Danielle? She might turn into a Ghost in front of them and the jig would be up. Destroying his and Shadows secret identity. Though luckily she didn't know anything about the Council. So the Justice League wouldn't know about it either. The only one in the League or anyone in this planet might take the fact that they are not real easily. Who would? If someone came up to you and told you that you're a cartoon character from a TV show, than how would you react?

Even though the looks on their faces would be priceless, it wasn't worth blowing the Council's secrecy.

Then he suddenly remembered that he had a clone following Dni. And more importantly, he hadn't once checked what was going on there, to the thirteen year old.

Quickly calming his mind, Danny just looked into his clones mind after exhaling.

When he opened his eyes, he saw what his first clone was seeing and what he saw was not what he thought at first.

He saw that Dani was having a conversation with someone.

_'Guess someone made a friend.' _commented Dan. But something was weird about that girl, he just knew it. Then his eyes suddenly widened in shock. It Martian Man Hunters niece. What was it again? Megan yeah. Had they send her to follow Dani? It didn't appear like it to him. Maybe he should find out.

He just calmed himself and teleported at his clones location, invisible.

When he opened his eyes he saw his clone looking at him and nodded. The clone nodded back and vanished back inside him. The other clone was looking after the shop so he had no worries for that and followed Dani invisibly.

Danny knew that he wouldn't get caught as he was flying from, above in a distance. That and his new powers allow him to not be detected by any Ghost sensor.

Though somehow Silver always found him but never told him how, even when he was invisible. That was one of the few reasons how Silver was able to beat him.

They only seemed to have talked and walked around town. That was what he thought after just stalking them for an hour or so. He was just about to leave when suddenly his Ghost sense went hay wire.

Sighing to himself, Danny just looked around for the Ghost that seemed to have appeared all of a sudden for just annoying him. He swore if it was someone like the Box Ghost than hell with the Evil Future crap. He would kill him, or better yet, let Dan do it since he was so much into killing. Though at least it would just end quick.

Danny then heard a loud bang, indicating that his punching bag was somewhere near.

Zooming to his left, Danny just flew towards the explosion.

After a minute of following lazily, Danny spotted the troublemaker. It was none other than Fright Knight.

Landing on a wall in a sitting position and now in his Ghost form with his mask on, Danny looked at the spirit of Halloween. Then he turned visible.

Fright Knight felt a sudden power standing behind him, swiftly turned around to spot the halfa. And not knowing the new Ghost he asked.

"Who are you?" asked Fright Knight.

"C'mon, Fright Knight. Even after all the fear I made the Zone have of me, you still don't know me?" asked the masked Ghost with a little hurt in his voice. Obviously he was mocking the spirit.

"So you are the so called Shadow's Phantom?" asked Fright Knight.

"In the living flesh." said Shadow.

"Do you really think that changing your name and wearing a mask shall for me, Phantom?" asked Fright Knight with venom in his voice. Obviously still holding a grudge against the halfa.

"C'mon there Fright. You still can't be angry for that now can you?" asked Shadow again as he jumped down from the wall, looking at Fright Knight in the eye. "Plus...I thought that Knights are Loyal to their Kings?"

As he said those words, Fright Knights life seemed to have stopped. What id he say?

"What did you say?" asked Fright Knight threateningly.

"Now. Now. Don't get so testy." said Danny.

"You are not my king!" spat out Fright night and charged at the Ghost with fury and swung his sword on the boy in front of him.

Shadow did nothing and just kept dodging his blade. After a few more minutes of this, they still kept this up. Shadow was just toying with Fright Knight. Just inwardly thought to himself how long it would take the spirit to know about that little secret of his. Though in the corner of his mind he thought why the-

He wasn't able to finish that thought as a blast went through them, separating them both from being near the other.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive." said Shadow in the mood for fun all of a sudden. He just loved messing with people now a days. Especially the Justice League. Why? Because they were so easy to (Beep)off.

Superman watched at Shadow with narrowed eyes. As soon as he heard that there was an explosion, he knew that Shadow was there. And he didn't need to use his X-Ray vision to see his sly smirk under that mask.

"I knew you were all behind these 'Ghost' attacks." said Superman as he listened in on the Conversation a few minutes ago of the two Ghosts..

"Oh, C'mon Supes. Just because I'm their King doesn't mean that I control them. Though I think I should start finding a way to do that." said Shadow doing a thinking pose.

Superman growled and charged at Shadow. Completely forgetting that there is another Ghost just right there.

Shadow just did a small sigh and just side stepped the Kriptonion's attack but raised his arm up just in time to top the Kriptonion from going behind. Then he threw back the man of steel where he started flying from.

"You know I don't like pointless accusations." said Shadow calmly and thus ticking off Superman more.

Punch after punch, Kick after kick, Shadow just seemed to effortlessly dodge or block each and every attack. Superman saw Shadow gasp after he blocked a punch. Then he was pushed off by the Ghost. His eyes widened when he saw a un normal color sword going through the place where he had been, and Shadow dodged that sword from hitting him.

'Did Shadow just...save me? thought Superman. But why? Shadow already seemed to know that he was 'The Man of Steel'. Than why push him off to protect him? More importantly, why did Shadow protect him?

'No. That can't be. He just saved himself.' thought Superman and jumped back.

"Do not forget me!" yelled Fright Knight and attacked Superman again. But he didn't dodge as he knew the sword would not cut him. But once again he was pushed off by Shadow.

"Are you nuts!" yelled Shadow as he dodged the sword again. "A touch from that sword could send you to another Dimension! And you'll rot there and live in your worst nightmare's for the rest of your life."

The last part shocked the hero. He didn't know that part. And after that, Shadow and Fright Knight was swallowed up by a pair of what appeared to be worm wholes.

Superman watched where Fright Knight and Shadow had been then just flew away from that place.

* * *

Danny and Fright Knight were now in the Ghost Zone. The swirling color of green was seen everywhere. They were both on the far corner of the Zone that no Ghost inhabited. The perfect place to fight all out. The Fright Knight watched in shock. What was this new power?

"You know that was not very nice. Ruining my fun for no reason at all." said Danny as he took of his mask. Showing his red and green eyes.

The Fright Knight watched his eyes in shock. Weren't they both green? Then why was one of them red? "What happened to you?" asked Fright Knight.

"Oh you know. Nothing much. The GIW finally caught me." said Danny casually, shocking the Knight again.

"Heh. I never thought about that. Those (Beep) are stupid." said Fright Knight, wondering how the half Ghost became their play thing but shrugged that thought off as soon as he thought about. "No matter. What good does it do to me anyway?"

The he charged at the Ghost in front of him. But this time, Danny did not move on bit. He just watched as the spirit coming towards him. Fright Knight swung his blade, aiming to cut off his neck. But was surprise when Danny just blocked it by his hands. Literally captured him.

"You see, now that I'm in the Ghost Zone. I don't need to hold back anymore." said Danny and lifted Fright Knight up by his sword and threw him back.

Fright Knight looked at Danny with shock and fear. Knowing that with his current powers and ability's. he was no match for the Halfa. But for an unknown reason he just smirked, catching the Halfa of guard.

"Something funny?" asked Danny.

"You may be able to kill me but you are no match for the new King." said Fright Knight as he charged at Danny again, not wanting to use his Swords ability on him, but wanting a full one on one fight. "Though I must say that it has been some time since I had a good fight without using my Sword's Power."

Danny didn't say anything and just narrowed his eyes then charged when his own sword formed in his left hand.

The two blades clashed and one tried to take control of the situation till the other pushed back. This went on a few more seconds when Danny pushed Fright Knight back and took a few more steps within a flash to attack again. The Fright Knight was once again shocked to see Danny's speed. He didn't use that much speed, nor had any when he and the Knight clashed before. Nor did the Halfa have a sword to use.

But then again, things do change in time. He should know. He was holding back some things as well.

'Time to unleash my true power.' thought Fright Knight then Danny's eyes widened.

* * *

***Gasp* what's this? Fright Knight is back? A new King? But isn't Danny king? New Powers? What the Hell is going on?! Well, I suppose you have to find out next time!**

**See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23: Danny's Favor

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for being late cause I noticed that my Other DP story hasn't been updated for over a month! And it that's why I'm late. Not to mention that editing this chapter took me time as well. Please forgive me.**

**And I seem to remember that DarkShade5221 ask what Danny wears. I forgot to say that in the last chapter. But now remember. So the cloths thing. There is a picture in about that. Not mine by the way. Just search for Danny P. And Danielle, she still wears the same cloths she did on the show. Just without the hat. They are wearing that at the moment anyway. Since I haven't thought of Dani ghost's form yet, I have nothing to tell you for that.  
**

**And to Phantom Music Lover, Thank you. I appreciate the compliment. I spoiled you all too much and now there will be a lot of cliffhangers.**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice)**

**Chapter 23: Danny's Favor  
**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Danny's eyes widened when he saw that the Fright Knight had vanished and he wasn't able to pick up the ghost by his ghost sense. It told him that he was near but Danny wasn't still able to see the Knight. Then he calmed himself and remembered his training.

'Don't see with your eyes, see with your body.' he thought to himself and calmed down. Then he closed him eyes. Then he smirked when Fright Knight appeared behind him.

The Fright Knight just smiled to himself as he circled around the Halfa with incredible speed. Guess he thought wrong about him. The boy wouldn't be able to defeat him, The Fright Knight after all. Then he appeared behind the boy to deliver the finishing blow but was shocked when Danny just dodged it. The sword missed him by an inch.

Danny jumped a few feet back from the Knight to maintain some distance between the to and sighed.

"You know, I was never comfortable with fighting with swords." he said as he sword dissolved into nothing, shocking the Fright Knight. But his eyes again gone wide when he saw another blade appear in Danny's hands.

"I mostly prefer katanas." he said as a kanata appeared in his hand. Then he charged at the Knight.

The Fright Knight was not fast enough, even with his new speed to dodge the lightning fast attacks from the Ghost boy. He tried his best to block the attacks using his sword. And he was able to block most of the attacks. In a few more moments, The Fright Knight was now a wreck. Some parts of his cloths were cut and ectoplasm was dripping down from his body. He looked at Danny who was looking at him with a victorious smile, completely worn out.

"H-H-How?" asked Fright Knight, still panting.

"Trade secret." said Danny and swung his blade at the spirit. But before the blade hit Fright Knight, he said a few words.

"All hail! King Ruby Dark!"

* * *

Danielle was back at her home. Well, walking back to it with her new friend anyway. And 10 minutes ago the feeling of being followed was gone, even though she was confused about that. She didn't care, he new friend was really nice to talk to.

"Where do you live again?" asked Megan.

"Just a little- that's it!" she exclaimed and walked towards the store.

At first Megan was confused. Why was Dani walking towards a book store? Did she forget where she lived?

"But isn't that a Book store?" asked Megan.

"Yeah. I know." said Dani as she entered the store and went towards the clerks desk.

"You know I really don't remember you telling me that you were going to leave, Dani." said the man behind the desk who was reading the newspaper

"Sorry, dad." said Dani with her hand behind her head.

The man put the newspaper down with a sigh. 'Just don't let it happen next time." said Dani's dad.

Megan looked at the man in shock, he didn't look that old. heck, he didn't even look like he was in his mid twenty's. How was a young man like him Dani's father? He looked like just a little older than Connor.

"Who's you're little friend?" asked Dani's dad.

"Oh! Uh-I'm Megan, Mr. Grayger. Nice to meet you." said Megan nervously. She never felt this nervous around anyone. Why was she feeling nervous now?

"Please, Call me, Danny. Mr. Grayger makes me feel old." said Danny, feeling a bit offended. Just because he was a Father didn't mean that he was old.

"Oh! I'm sorry." said Megan uneasily.

"And don't be nervous. I'm not gonna bite." said Danny with a small chuckle of his own.

"Yeah and can you come with me? I need a little help with something." said Dani sending a small glare at Danny who just gave a defensive sign with an uneasy smile. Then she pulled her towards the door behind the counter.

Megan was once again confused when Dani pulled her to the door that had VIP on it. But her confusion was gone when she entered the door and saw a hall. Then she just followed Dani to a room, in the room was typical stuff like a bed, desk and other things a teenager should have.

"Wow!" exclaimed Megan, finally understanding where she was. "You live underground?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask that." said Dani. "Yes. Yes we do."

"That is just cool." said Megan. It was cool. She thought that people lived above ground on Earth.

"Thanks I guess." said Dani. And showed Megan what her 'problem' was.

* * *

Danny, now back at store, looked at the door behind him. Well... Not really. Thought about it. He knee what his daughters problem was but he wasn't ale to help as his fashion sense was dumber than an idiot. His daughter wanted to know which clothing would make her look good at her new school. But the girl got depressed when Danny replied that his fashion sense was not really good.

He shouldn't really be thinking like that now. What he should be thinking right now was what he would do about Pariah Dark's daughter. What did the Fright Knight say was her name again? Oh yes, Ruby. The Fright Knight also said that she was _way _more powerful than Pariah himself. Even though, he already knew that she would be no match for him real form. So he had no reason to worry.

But what about the Justice League? What if this 'Ruby' girl attacked them? They weren't even able to defeat the Box Ghost! Than how would they be able to defeat Dark's daughter? Not only that. If Ruby Dark was as strong as Fright Knight said. What would happen if she started a full on Invasion on Dimension 14? Sure the Council Of Order would be able to handle it but it would take some time.

Though there was one thing he was sure about. He knew that the near future was not something he was looking forward to.

* * *

Superman was now back at work. With his alias known as Clark Kent, he looked a his paperwork. Now these kinds of things were normal for Clark, but after he 'fought' with Shadow. He has been starting to get a lot of things in his mind now.

"Clark? Are you Okay?" asked a voice and he turned his head around to see a man with orange hair looking at him a little concerned.

"Yes, Jimmy. I'm fine." said Clark. Even though he clearly was not.

"Are you sure?" asked Jimmy again. "You were kind of spacing out there."

"Was I?" asked Clark dumbly. "Sorry about that."

"My my aren't you acting a little weird today." said another voice and the boys turned around to see a woman with flowing raven black hair looking at them with a cup of coffee in her hands.

* * *

Danny stood up from his chair and was really-

_'This is (Beep)ing boring!' _yelled Dan after some time, stopping Danny from finishing that thought.

'I'd appreciate if you let me finish my thoughts sometimes you know, Dan.' said an irritated Danny.

_'Well excuse me for being the fun type in our group of two, Boy.' _said Dan with a small grumble.

'You know I'm kind of getting hungry.' said Danny.

_'Get lunch outside and let a clone stay here?'_ asked Dan. He was desperate for doing something fun.

'That actually Sounds good, Dan.' said Danny as he checked if Dani or Megan was coming out from the door behind him. And when he knew that no one was about to come out of that door and no one was about to come down from upstairs, he divided into two and went outside while being invisible. Through the same alleyway Dani 'escaped' a some time ago.

Then he just walked right out of that road with a small smile on his face. Though on the inside he was just hoping that no one would recognize him.

After walking for f to 10 minutes, he entered a Pizza shop, got his order and started to eat his food and he was aware of the Boy wonder in the same store as him, spying on him in civilian cloths. And he felt like playing along with this. That and Dan was still bored.

After eating and paying for his food, Danny went outside but Robin was still following him. Then he entered the park, and the Boy wonder looked at him confused. How he knew that was that he had another invisible clone spying on the spy-er. If there even was a word like that.

Then Danny sat under a tree with his hands behind his head and had his eyes closed.

Robin was looking at him with narrowed eyes. he had been following Danny for an hour or so and he found nothing out about him. And when he was about to leave, Danny spoke up.

"I know you're there Richard Grayson." said Danny, his eyes still closed.

Robin's eyes widened when he said his name. How did, Grayger know about his name? And more importantly, how was he able to know that he was here? Thinking that Grayger would just let it go if he ignored him, Dick didn't do anything.

"You know it's not nice to ignore people, Dick." said Danny, this time, saying the Boy wonder's preferred name. "And I'll tell you this that I don't really have that big of- You know what? I don't care. If you don't come out than I'll flush you out."

Robin knew that he was no match for Grayger, so he came out of hiding and looked at Danny through his black glasses.

"Why are you following me?" asked Danny as he opened his eyes to lazily stare at the Boy Wonder.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Dick.

"Well it's kind of obvious isn't it?" said Danny as he sat up this time. "You are the adopted son of Bruce Wayne."

Wait, he said Bruce Wayne. Not Batman, why is that? Didn't he know that he is Robin and Bruce is batman? maybe not. That's a relief.

"You shouldn't space out like that. What if a Truck hit you?" asked Danny with a small chuckle, making Dick get out of his thoughts.

"Why were you following me anyway? And you live in Gotham. That's pretty far from here." commented Danny than his eyes widened. "Did you run away or something?"

"No! No! I'm here on vacation!" replied Dick.

"Vacation? On the middle of school days?" replied Danny, asking another question, trapping the Boy Wonder in a corner. Silver was right, attacking with words are more fun than attacking with a Blade in your hands. And on the inside, Dan was rolling on the ground, trying his best to control his laughs.

Dick knew he was cornered, he had not a single excuse came out of his mouth.

"Do I have to call the cops?" asked Danny with a smirk as Dick didn't say anything and after him saying the word cops, Dick ran for it. And when he was out of sight, Dan laughed so hard in Danny's head that it hurt Danny's ears. But Danny didn't complain as he let out a small chuckle himself.

'You still need to get trickery to tangle with me, boy' thought Danny with a small chuckle.

_'Technically it wasn't his fault. The kid is still young and has a lot of way to go.' _said Dan

'Yeah. And I think it's time we go back to the store. I actually forgot about it.' said Danny but Dan didn't reply. Then when no one was looking at him, Danny turned invisible and teleported to his store.

When Danny came back in his store. Or teleported to his store. He saw that things were empty, even his clone was gone as well. But he could hear people upstairs.

Where was his clone? Then the door behind the counter opened and Danny saw his clone coming out with a bottle of soda in his hands.

Danny's eyes widened in annoyance and he marched towards the clone, still invisible. But he didn't do anything to him. Just summoned the clone back inside himself.

The clone yelped in surprise, dropping the unopened can as he was pulled back inside the original Danny.

Danny turned visible and quickly took a hold of the can from dropping on the floor. Then he sat on his chair and read the newspaper, taking sips from his beverage once after a few seconds. Good thing there wasn't any beers in his fridge or the clone might have took that instead of soda.

One day at training in the special Dimension, Danny took a bottle of beer by mistake and drank it. Than when he felt the weird taste he checked what it was. And obviously, much to Dan's pleasure, he yelled. At Silver.

Why did Silver keep beer in his fridge anyway? Now Silver did drink such things but not much. That was Silver's reply. And since Danny wasn't strong enough to even be the fourth strongest back then, he let it go.

Training with Silver did a lot of wonders for him. His healing powers are going at an incredible rate now. He didn't even know how many things he is able to do now! And most importantly, he is now the third strongest in the entire Council!

But recently, well ever since he came out of the training Dimension after helping Silver train Finn, Danny has been thinking what would be his mission from the Council.

"Dad." said Danielle's voice and Danny turned around to see Dani and Megan coming out of the back door.

"Yeah?" asked Danny, leaning back his chair, head bent upside down, looking at them. And he used his legs which was under the desk so that he wouldn't fall off his chair to the ground.

Megan laughed a little at Danny's childish antics. He may have been a father but he still acted like a child himself.

"I'm going outside with Megan." said Dani and walked towards the door with the red head.

"Just be back before 7:00 o'clock." said Danny and Danielle replied with an OK before departing with the red head.

* * *

_**[10 Minutes**** Later]**_

It hadn't been long since Dani and Megan left the store. And he was being bored to death by boredom! Why must God be so cruel to him?

_'What to do? What to do?' _said Dan. Even he was bored.

'I should be the one asking you.' said Danny. He was so bored that he thought of messing with the Justice League. But he wasn't willing to take the risk. Even if he did mess with them. He knew that it'll eventually bite him back at the _(Beep)_. What would be a fun thing to do without having any consequences if a mistake is made?

'I got it!' exclaimed Danny in his head and in his mind scape, Dan looked at him with a puzzled expression.

_'What?'_ asked Dan.

'Block Z Dimensions of Omega!' exclaimed Danny again and did a pose with a hand sign. The hand sign was obviously a gun. And after a minutes of thinking, Dan understood what Danny was implying.

_'Hell yeah! I wanted to go to that Dimension since the Day Shadow told us about it!' _said Dan with excitement.

"Okay. Let me call him for permission." said Danny as he took out his phone and dialed Silver's number. And a couple of rings, Silver picked it up.

**"Finally! Some using the U-Sim card I gave them!**" said Silver's voice. **"Silver speaking."**

**"Hey, Silver. It's me."** said Danny.

**"Danny? Ned something?"** asked Silver.

**"Yeah. It's kind of a favor I wanted from you."** said Danny nervously, unsure how Silver would react to his so called 'favor'.

**"Well I hope you know what you're doing, Danny cause I sure hell know that traveling to other Dimension is just asking for trouble."** said Silver.

**"H-How did you know?"** asked Danny, a little shocked. Was Silver spying on him again?

**"Well that's the only logical reason you'd call me. Sine you already are so strong, you don't need anything else for me."** spoke Silver.

**"W-Well. I guess you're right."** said Danny nervously.

**"Which Dimension will you go to?"** asked Silver.

**"Block Z."** said Danny with a small gulp.

**"Why there of all places?"** asked Silver but sighed as he said that. **"Never mind that. Who's gonna look after the store?"**

**"I was hoping that you would...look after the store."** said Danny.

**"Do I have to?"** asked Silver.

**"Yeah. There isn't anyone else who could."** said Danny.

**"Okay. Get ready. I'm about to open the portal... Under your chair."** said Silver.

_'Wait! Wait!'_ yelled Dan but that was in vain as a portal did open under him and Danny and they fell in it.

* * *

**That' it for the chapter folks! I'm sorry for the wait but don't worry. There will be more soon! And let me warn you, in the next chapter, there wont be anyone else other than Danny, Dan and Silver. Mostly Danny and Dan. And I hope that you all will review! **


	24. Chapter 24: Block Z, The Dead Dimensions

**Hey! I'm so happy that you all reviewed the last chapter! And I am feeling a little naughty today! So there might or might not be a cliffhanger this time**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.)**

**Chapter 24: Block Z, The Dead Dimensions**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

* * *

Danny, still falling from up high, looked down and found out that he was _really_ high up. As he fell, his eye brows twitched a couple of times at this. What was the point of this anyway? He could fly, couldn't he? Was this revenge for disturbing Silver just because he was bored. And before he knew it, Danny was almost near the ground and he turned intangible along with jumping from his chair.

The chair fell down without him on the forest ground, breaking into tiny little pieces. Great. Now he had to buy another chair for his shop.

Looking, around Danny sighed. At least it was day time. Who knew what might have happened if it was night. Blood and Guts everywhere right? Then Danny sighed and used his aura powers to make guns, knifes and used his Ghost Powers to change his cloths. After a few seconds, he now wore a black T -shirt under a black jacket. Black Combat boots and a pair of normal jeans. But there were straps on his hands and legs. Only used for weapons. He also made a backpack using his aura powers.

As he put his weapons in the straps, he heard a small groan.

'Already?' asked Danny to himself in his mind. And then he swiftly turned around to see a man. The man was looking at him with his abnormal eyes. His body and cloths were a total wreck. And gawking at Danny for a few more seconds, he put out his hands at him and tried to catch him. But Danny dodged the mans arms and took out a big knife than stabbed his head. Killing the man.

Danny didn't do anything else as the blade poured in the man's head disappeared and a new one appeared in the place that one was before he stabbed the 'man' in front of him.

'Even after that, I still am surprised by Zombies.' thought Danny.

_'That reminds me. Can I get out and do this too?' _asked Dan. His voice sounded like a small toddler who wanted candy from his parents.

"Sure. What the heck." said Danny out loud and his body shook a little. Groaning a little in pain, he took Dan out of his body, from behind him **[Not from his butt you idiots. That is just gross]**

"Man! Does not being in you anymore feel good or what?!" exclaimed Dan as he stretched his limbs and opened his eyes to meets Danny's. He was a total carbon copy of Danny. If not for his red eyes and a little paler skin. Not too much like a Ghost, but normal pale.

"I just love, Zombieland." said Dan in a singing way.

"Quit making racket, we might catch the attention of too many Zombie's than we ask for." said Danny. Even though he knew that Dan wouldn't be listening to him.

"Like I care. If worst comes to worst, We'll just fly ourselves out of the mess we make." said Dan, finally done celebrating his short freedom from Danny's body. Then they heard a few more groans. They looked around to see that five Zombies were already. Looking at them with those dead eyes. Both Danny's smiled at them before running towards them and throwing the knifes to their heads. They didn't miss a single shot at them. And with an unlimited supply of weapons, the dead humans were no match for them.

After a few more seconds, more Zombie's came, hearing their fellow Zombie's calls. Knowing that a meal was near them.

The Zombie's just kept coming and coming ad after a minutes or two, all the Zombie's were now dead, on the ground, around Danny and Dan.

Both boys looked at the zombie's and sighed. Well, Danny did anyway. Dan just looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Why don't we go and get ourselves a ride." said Dan, putting his gun back in his pocket that he took out a few seconds earlier.

"Well first we gotta go and find a road, Dan." said Danny with a sigh at his "friend's" eagerness.

"Spoil sport." said Dan with a small pout. And for some reason, Danny thought that the pout was kind of disgusting. Seriously, if this was 3 to 4 years ago, Danny might have laughed at whoever said that Dan of all people would be the one to pout.

"Let's go, shall we?" asked Danny.

"After you." said Dan with a little sarcasm in his voice and Danny rolled his eyes. After a few more minutes of walking and spotting no roads or small towns, Danny sighed.

"You know, I think that we should fly to a town or something and then take a car." suggested Danny.

'But we might get to kill more Zombie's!" exclaimed Dan and he shot one that was walking behind Danny.

Danny tilted his head as he was in the bullet's way. "I know but remember, this kind of situations are not to be taken likely even though we are both enough to wipe out a big hoard of Zombie's."

"You're not gonna let me do what I want do you?" asked Dan with slumped shoulders.

"No. Not really." said Danny. Even though they both were in danger, they really didn't care as they have what the Zombie's don't. Flight.

"Fine." said Dan, mumbling something and he and Danny teleported to the sky.

As they were both in the sky, the sent of blood and guts were everywhere. Not the normal fresh feeling of the sky. Danny and Dan both felt like puking a little. The both looked around under them to spot anything that might be of help to them at their momentary journey.

"There!" shouted Dan as he pointed at a small town and Danny cringed.

"I'm right here! You don't have to shout." said Danny and they both teleported again on a building top.

The Zombie's noticed them and they all started to gather around them with their arms raised at them.

Danny and Dan looked at the Zombie's when they heard them groaning. Then they heard foot steps behind them ad when they turned they saw a few Zombie's coming from the door behind them. And as more started to come out. Danny ran towards them and gave a Zombie that was coming out a flying kick which made the Zombies fall back and the others behind it started falling back like a Domino. Then he quickly locked the door.

an took out his guns and started to shoot down all the Zombies that were still around them. And by the time Danny closed the door, he finished killing all the Zombies.

"You know, aside from the act that killing Zombies 24/7 is annoying, I really love these Dimensions." spoke Danny.

"Yeah." said Dan with a small sigh knowing that they would go back to their Dimension any time.

"Sad." said Danny and then his head jerked up and looked at Dan with a smile. Dan returned the smile knowing what Danny was thinking.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Danny.

"If it's not staying here for a week or so than no, I don't know what you're thinking." said Dan and Danny rolled his eyes than took his cell phone out and dialed Silver's number.

**"Hey, Danny. Why are you calling me now? It's only been like less than ten seconds since you left." **said Silver.

"What do you mean? I've been here like for an hour or so." asked Danny. It was true.

**"Oh. Yeah. I forgot that you're in a whole different block o Dimension now."** said Silver from the other side. **"Why did you call me anyway?"**

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a while." said Danny.

**"A while as in?"** asked Silver.

"A week or so." said Danny.

"**Well I think I can arrange that."** spoke Silver after a few seconds. **"I'm sending Finn with the De-ageing pill."**

"Wait I don't think that I-" said Danny but stopped when he felt the light on top of him had brightened up. And then Finn landed on top of him.

"Ow." said Danny and he heard a small chuckle from his phone from Silver.

"Sorry about that but Finn still needs more experience in the field." said Silver. "I'll see you in three to four weeks in your time!"

"Wait! I said only one week!" yelled Danny but the line was already disconnected. He looked up and saw that Finn was groaning to himself and something like a few of peebles fell on his face.

"Ow. What happened?" asked Finn as he opened his eyes.

"I'll tell you as soon as you get off of me." said Danny and Finn looked at him then jumped.

"Wow! How did I get here?!" yelled Danny before Dan put his hand in his face.

"Don't scream, there already are to many of them here. I don't want to kill any more of them." said Dan.

And since Finn didn't know who Dan was and tried to get out of his hold. And Dan didn't do anything to stop him, as a result, Finn fell on the ground because of not having good balance, in his face too.

"Now, since you're not on me any more. Please give me the De-ageing pills." said Danny, standing up.

"DE-What?" asked Finn stupidly.

"He doesn't have it." said Dan. "Typical. Shadow just dropped him here."

"Who are-?!" yelled Finn again to be stopped from finishing his sentence as Danny smacked him.

"Keep it low. This building might be big but it can't dtop the force of that many Zombie's." said Danny and Finn blinked.

"Zombie's where?" asked Finn.

"I'll explain later. But before coming here, were you given anything small by Silver?" asked Danny and the door to the roof top was being banged heavily.

"No but I did feel something falling on my face when I landed." said Finn and noticed something on the ground.

"This it?" asked Dan showing the other two boys three pills.

"I think so." said Danny and a message came to his cell, opening it, he found out that it was from Silver it read.

* * *

_Dear Danny,_

_I sent Finn because he still needs more experience, Plus it would be a bonus for him to learn from the the second strongest of the Order._

_That and I think you might need more than Dan and you to survive._

_And don't bother trying to contact me cause I'm not going to pick up my phone. And don't try to open a portal to your Dimension. We both know that you're not powerful enough. Hell! I'm surprised that I can write this text message._

_Well, maybe that's because you're still in Omega. Which may also be the reason why there are no one chasing after you. You know the rules.  
_

_Sincerely Silver_

* * *

"I hate you Silver." muttered Danny under his breath. "So much."

"What are these things anyway? And who is this guy? Where are we?" asked Finn.

"In order to your questions: These boy, are called De-aging pills. They can make you stop aging for a limited amount of time. I am Dan, you could say that I'm a friend of Danny's. Where we are? We're in Dimension Block Z." said Dan.

"Wait. I thought we lived in Dimension Block K?" asked a confused Finn.

"We do. Were here for...a little fun." said Danny,

"Yeah but isn't crossing boarders of a Dimension block a violation of the biggest rule there is? On the Council of Order that is." asked Finn.

"Yeah but there is o need for A Council of Order in this this block of Dimension cause it's completely filled with Planet's of Zombie's." explained Danny receiving an "Oh." from the blond. That was when they heard the door that lead to the roof, breaking and Zombie's flowering out like a lose cannon.

"Now." said Danny as a katana appeared in his left hand.

"Time to have-" said Dan as a katana appeared in his hand also.

"Time to have some fun!" the both exclaimed the same time and charged at the undead beings, leaving a semi-confused Finn behind them.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm also sorry for making this chapter as boring as watching a pair of snails racing. But I'm sure that you guys will like the next chapter, a little. Maybe  
**

**Next Time, "Silver Shadow, The Demon God"**

**I'll see ya soon!**


End file.
